He Who Talking To The Stars
by sweetwind88
Summary: To be unfaithful to choose, too brave to betray a trust.-Kaisoo/Yaoi/Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

He Who Talking To The Stars

(Kaisoo)

Author: sweetwind88

Pairing: Kaisoo

Cast: Jongin, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, dan mungkin ada yang lain.

Genre: Angst, short story

Warning: Yaoi, mpreg, typo(s)

* * *

Karakter dalam cerita ini bukan punyaku, walaupun aku ingin memiliki mereka, tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin.

* * *

Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo demi Krystal. Tapi setelah lima tahun berlalu, Jongin menyadari bahwa yang benar-benar dia cintai adalah Kyungsoo. Tapi, Kyungsoo terlanjur sakit hati pada Jongin. Dia tidak pernah tahu di hari saat dia meninggalkan Kyungsoo, di hari itu pula Kyungsoo ingin memberi tahu sesuatu yang sangat penting padanya. Akankah Kyungsoo memaafkan Jongin dan menerimanya kembali setelah apa yang dia lakukan?

* * *

Aku tahu konsep cerita ini sudah banyak digunakan. Dan selalu begini model ceritanya. Tapi aku ingin menceritakan konsep ini menurut versiku. Ini adalah mpreg pertama, sebenarnya aku tidak paham dengan mpreg, tapi aku akan membuatnya masuk akal (menurutku) di cerita ini. Idenya berawal dari hobiku menatap Orion (rasi bintang yang sama yang disukai Kyungsoo dalam cerita ini). Selamat membaca.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Betrayal**

' _Orion, aku sangat senang hari ini. Jongin memberikanku cincin dan kami berjanji untuk bersama selamanya. Walaupun dia bilang tidak perlu ada ikatan pernikahan diantara kami, tapi itu tidak masalah selama kami selalu bersama_.'

Kyungsoo berada di balkon sekarang, Jongin mendekatinya dan membawa selimut. "Kau berbicara dengan Orionmu lagi hyung?" tanya Jongin dan melingkarkan selimut ke tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Ya, aku senang berbicara dengannya." Kata Kyungsoo dan menatap rasi bintang yang dikenal sebagai Sang Pemburu itu. "Dia selalu mendengarkan apa yang ku katakan padanya."

"Tentu saja, mereka bintang bukan sesuatu yang bisa berbicara." Pria yang lebih tinggi itu berkata dan memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Jangan bilang seperti itu! Dia selalu meresponku." Kyungsoo berkata, agak sebal dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongin tentang rasi bintang kesayangannya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu hyung. Dia memang indah. Aku suka dengan sabuknya itu." Kata Jongin, dia benar-benar tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya marah.

"Tapi aku lebih suka denganmu." Imbuh Jongin. Pipi Kyungsoo memerah. Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir kyungsoo. Mereka berciuman dibawah sinar rembulan dan disaksikan oleh bintang, terutama Orion.

' _Hai Orion, aku tahu aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu di malam ini. Tapi aku akan memberi tahumu sesuatu yang belum ku katakan pada Jongin_.'

 **Author's POV**

Kyungsoo memarkirkan mobil di depan rumahnya dan Jongin. Dia berjalan keluar dan menatap ke atas kemudian tersenyum senang.

"Kau sudah tahu sekarang, kau ikut senang huh? Aku tidak sabar ingin memberi tahu ini pada Jongin." Dia berkata dan masih melihat ke atas. Kalau ada orang melihatnya, orang itu akan mengira kalau pria pendek dengan bibir berbentuk hati itu gila.

Kyungsoo berjalan dan menari-nari kecil ke depan pintu yang sangat besar. Saat dia ingat akan hal yang ingin diberitahukannya pada Jongin dia meletakkan tangannya di perut.

"Aku berharap dia juga merasa senang sepertiku." Pria mungil itu berkata dan melihat ke perutnya kemudian mengusapnya penuh kasih sayang. "Hey Orion, wish me luck okay." Kyungsoo menunjuk langit.

Kyungsoo mengambil kunci yang ada di saku celana. Pintu terbuka setelah terdengar suara klik dan pria mungil itu mendorong masuk. Dia langsung bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Lampunya memang remang, tapi dia bisa melihat dengan jelas ada pakaian yang berserakan di lantai. Setelan pertama adalah milik Jongin. Dan setelan kedua adalah setelan wanita, dress berwarna merah maroon lebih tepatnya.

Dia merasa jengkel saat Jongin meninggalkan pakaiannya di ruang tamu, tapi yang membuatnya khawatir adalah dress itu. Mata pria mungil itu melebar saat mendengar suara dari atas (kamarnya dan Jongin). Kyungsoo menaiki tangga perlahan. Di dalam otaknya dia masih menolak untuk menyimpulkan bahwa pria yang dia cintai mengkhianatinya.

Suara itu semakin jelas sekarang sehingga dengan mudah bisa ditebak itu adalah suara desahan. Jantungnya mulai berpacu. Kesenangan yang menyelimutinya tadi lenyap bagaikan angin. Otaknya menyuruhnya untuk pergi dari situ sekarang juga, menganggap dia tidak pernah melihat atau mendengar kejadian ini. Tapi tubuhnya seolah bergerak sendiri.

Dia memutar gagang pintu dan mendorongnya ke dalam. Aura seks menyelimuti ruangan itu. Erangan dan desahan berlomba-lomba masuk ke telinganya. Dia menutup mulutnya untuk mencegah teriakan kesedihan meletus keluar. Pemandangan yang dia lihat menimbulkan rasa sakit di dadanya.

Jongin, orang yang paling dia cintai, orang yang dia berikan segalanya, orang yang dia bersedia untuk mengorbankan nyawanya, telanjang bulat di ranjangnya dan bercinta dengan seorang gadis yang nota bene adalah teman Kyungsoo.

Mereka sangat bernafsu, seolah ingin memakan bibir satu sama lain sehingga tidak menyadari Kyungsoo berdiri di depan pintu, melihat dengan tatapan nanar.

"Kenapa?" Kata Kyungsoo, dia memilih untuk membuat keberadaannya disadari. Walaupun dia berkata sangat pelan, tapi suaranya yang gemetar karena perasaan marah dan kecewa cukup untuk menarik perhatian dua orang yang sedang bercinta itu.

Mereka berhenti melakukan apa yang mereka lakukan tadi dan melihat ke arah Kyungsoo yang gemetar. Sunyi seolah menyelimuti kamar yang tadinya sangat 'panas' itu. Mereka bertiga hanya diam terpaku melihat reaksi masing-masing.

"Kenapa Jongin?" Pria mungil itu bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih tegar dan keras.

Jongin bergegas turun dari ranjang sampai Kyungsoo menunjuk ke arahnya.

"Jangan berani bergerak sedikitpun KIM JONGIN! Jawab pertanyaanku dari situ!"

Pria yang dipanggil dengan nama Jongin tadi duduk kembali ke ranjang dan mengusap rambutnya yang basah karena keringat dengan tangannya. Dia melihat sosok wanita yang ada di atas ranjang bersamanya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kyungsoo. Dia tidak menginginkan Kyungsoo tahu dengan cara seperti ini. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan memberi tahu pria mungil di depannya itu hari ini. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Kyungsoo tahu, tapi bukan dengan cara yang Jongin inginkan.

"Maafkan aku hyung, tapi aku mencintai Krystal. Aku bersumpah aku ingin memberi tahumu hari ini."

Kalimat itu berdengung di telinga Kyungsoo. Dia masih berjuang untuk tetap sadar dan mengontrol emosinya.

"Kyungsoo, maafkan aku." Kali ini Krystal yang berbicara. "Aku tidak bermaksud..emm..kita tidak bisa memilih dengan siapa kita jatuh cinta kan? Maafkan aku, tolong jangan marah." Dia berniat untuk mengucapkan hal lain pada sosok pria yang menjadi temannya sejak sekolah menegah atas itu, tapi Jongin melihat ke arahnya dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam.

Jongin menatap ke arah Kyungsoo yang sekarang menunduk ke bawah. Dia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pria mungil itu. Kyungsoo tidak bergerak sedikitpun, terukir jelas di wajahnya dia memikirkan sesuatu.

Kyungsoo masih tidak bergerak, namun saat tangan Jongin berusaha menyentuh pundaknya, dia berlari keluar dari dalam kamar dan rumah sekaligus. Dia tidak mengambil kunci mobilnya yang dia letakkan di atas meja ruang tamu tadi saat dia masuk.

Dia terus berlari tanpa arah, berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Sudah 15 menit Kyungsoo berlari, otot kakinya mulai menjerit protes, dan setelah 5 menit tetap berlari otot kakinya tidak mau digerakkan lagi. Tapi bagaimanapun, rasa sakit di dadanya memicu energi lagi untuk berlari lebih jauh.

Kyungsoo berlari terseok-seok sambil menatap ke langit "Orion, kau melihat apa yang baru saja ku alami? Kenapa? Kenapa?" Dia berteriak, air mata membuat pandangannya kabur. Dia tetap melihat langit yang mendung. Salju mulai turun. Dia bahkan lupa membawa mantelnya.

Kyungsoo masih berlari kedinginan, dia tidak tahu kemana dia akan pergi. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Dia tidak melihat ada sebuah lamborgini hitam yang melaju kencang saat dia hendak menyebrang. Beruntung pengemudi itu sigap dan menginjak rem tepat waktunya.

Kyungsoo berdiri ketakutan di depan mobil yang hanya berjarah 40 cm darinya. Pengemudi itu bergegas keluar dari mobil dan melihat kondisi pria yang hampir ditabraknya tadi. Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata karena silaunya lampu mobil dan melihat ke sosok pengemudi yang mendekatinya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Kyungsoo, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam di sini? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau sendirian?"

Kyungsoo hampir tersenyum saat mendengar suara temannya yang khawatir akan keadaannya. Tapi rasa sesak di dadanya mencegahnya untuk tersenyum. Kyungsoo menunduk, melihat ke arah aspal. Air mata mulai mengalir lagi membasahi pipinya. Dia tidak ingin Chanyeol mengetahui kalau dia menangis.

Bagaimanapun Chanyeol tetap mengetahuinya. Dia kemudian memeluk temannya itu, tidak peduli bajunya basah karena air mata Kyungsoo. Pria yang sedari tadi kedinginan itu menerima pelukan hangat dari temannya. Dia mulai menangis dan berteriak, seolah melepaskan beban berat yang sedari tadi membuatnya sesak.

Chanyeol terdorong mundur saat dia menyadari kaki temannya itu lemas. Dia merasa kasihan pada Kyungsoo yang terus menangis di pelukannya. Chanyeol mencoba mengatakan sesuatu untuk membuat Kyungsoo lebih tenang. Kemudian dia mengelus kepala Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mendengar suara isakkan. Bahkan pria yang sedari tadi menangis mulai sesengukkan. Chanyeol mendorongnya perlahan dari pelukannya untuk menatap wajah temannya itu.

"Nghhh..." Kyungsoo tidak ingin Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Jadi Chanyeol tetap memeluknya.

"Kyungsoo, kau akan kedinginan kalau terus disini. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Chanyeol berkata dan mengusap punggung Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo akan dengan senang hati menerima tawaran untuk mengantarnya pulang. Tapi reaksi pria mungil itu sungguh diluar dugaan. Dia langsung mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh dan mencoba untuk lepas dari pelukan Chanyeol. Tapi bagaimanapun, badan Chanyeol jauh lebih kuat darinya dan rasa sakit di kepalanya membuatnya tidak bisa melepaskan diri.

"Tidak! Tidak akan pernah! Aku tidak mau kembali kerumah itu!" Kyungsoo berteriak dan mencoba memukul dada Chanyeol dengan pukulan yang sangat lemah.

"Apakah Jongin melakukan sesuatu padamu?" Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya saat membayangkan bahwa Jongin menyakiti Kyungsoo. Chanyeol merasa darahnya mendidih.

Kyungsoo hanya diam saja. "Hey! Apa yang orang itu lakukan padamu?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

"Chanyeol, tolong jangan bawa aku kembali ke sana. Aku mohon padamu."

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan membawamu kembali ke bajingan itu. Kau bisa tinggal bersamaku." Kata Chanyeol.

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap air mata Kyungsoo dengan jari tangannya. "Tentu saja. Lagi pula di sana sangat sepi dan semua pelayan pulang kampung, karena ini sudah mendekati tahun baru."

"Oke.."

Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo. "Ayo, masuklah. Dingin sekali di luar sini. Kita harus pergi sebelum salju menutupi jalan. Aku tidak mau terjebak disini."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, dia tidak ingin mengangguk terlalu keras dan memperburuk rasa sakit di kepalanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah Chanyeol, Kyungsoo diam saja dia sangat lelah. Chanyeol yang memahami perasaan temannya itu memutuskan untuk diam dan tidak bertanya apapun.

Chanyeol memacu mobilnya lebih cepat. Dalam waktu 10 menit mereka sampai di depan pintu gerbang. Chanyeol memencet sebuah tombol dan gerbang yang sangat besar itu terbuka. Dia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan garasi.

Kyungsoo yang sudah sering ke rumah Chanyeol tidak merasa takjup lagi saat melihat rumah yang sangat besar, bercat putih dihiasi lampu berwarna kuning kecoklatan. Membuat rumah itu terlihat elegan. Orang tua Chanyeol tidak tinggal di sini. Mereka dan kakak perempuan Chanyeol tinggal di New York.

Chanyeol yang pertama keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo. Pria besar itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kyungsoo keluar. Dia memegangi pinggang Kyungsoo untuk berjaga-jaga kalau Kyungsoo pingsan karena kelelahan.

"Chanyeol, aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu untuk berjalan." Kata pria mungil itu.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, aku tidak lemah." Setelah mendengar apa yang Kyungsoo katakan, dia melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Kyungsoo. Kemudian Chanyeol berjalan ke pintu dan mengeluarkan kunci. Dia mempersilakan Kyungsoo masuk. Sesekali dia menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan Kyungsoo baik-baik saja dan mengikutinya berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Tidak sempat.." Respon Kyungsoo sekarang sangat berlawanan dari respon Kyungsoo yang biasanya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Duduklah disini, aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untuk kau makan." Dia menunjuk kursi bludru berwarna putih di depannya.

Kyungsoo mengikuti perintah Chanyeol dan duduk di atas kursi yang tentunya sangat lembut itu. Chanyeol melihat baju yang dikenakan Kyungsoo berantakan dan kurang nyaman jika digunakan untuk tidur. Kemudian dia pergi mengambil baju untuk Kyungsoo dan membuatkannya sesuatu untuk dimakan.

Chanyeol kembali dengan membawa piyama dan sepiring spageti di tangan. Dia melihat Kyungsoo menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal sofa, terdengar suara isakan lagi. Perlahan Chanyeol mendekati Kyungsoo, dia tidak ingin mengagetkan teman masa kecilnya itu. Dia duduk disamping pria yang sedang menangis dan mulai mengelus pundaknya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan raut wajahnya sekarang membuat hati Chanyeol sakit. Bagaimana tidak? Air mata mengalir ke pipinya, membuat bulu mata Kyungsoo melekat basah. Butiran air mata mulai terbentuk lagi dan jatuh. Mata yang biasanya bersinar bahagia sekarang penuh dengan rasa sakit. Bibir berbentuk hati itu berwarna merah dan basah karena Kyungsoo terus menahan bibir itu dengan giginya.

Melihat orang yang dia cintai sejak dulu disakiti seperti ini, Chanyeol benar-benar ingin pergi ke rumah Jongin sekarang dan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

Dia memeluk sosok mungil di depannya. Dia mengelus punggungnya dan berkata. "Tenanglah, aku disini." Mereka tetap seperti itu beberapa saat, tidak ingin melepaskan kehangatan satu sama lain.

Saat Kyungsoo berhenti menangis Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. "Sudah baikan sekarang?"

Kyungsoo menghapus air mata yang masih tersisa dan mengangguk. "Ya, maaf soal tadi." Dia berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Tidak apa. Sekarang makanlah, aku membuat spageti saus tuna untukmu." Chanyeol berkata dan mengambil sepiring spageti yang sudah dingin kemudian memberikannya ke Kyungsoo.

"Nanti setelah makan, mandi dan ganti baju oke? Aku tahu ini kebesaran untukmu." Kata Chanyeol menunjuk piyama yang dia siapkan tadi.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol.."

"Tidak masalah, sekarang makanlah sebelum makanan itu membeku." Kata Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Kyungsoo. Pria itu hanya mengangguk dan mulai menyantap makanan kesukaannya.

' _Orion, aku merasa beruntung memiliki teman seperti Chanyeol. Dia sangat baik. Tapi apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?_ '

Setelah Kyungsoo selesai mandi dan merasa kenyang. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya kenyang karena dia memuntahkan sebagian makanannya tadi. Piyama yang Chanyeol berikan memang kebesaran untuknya. Bajunya menutupi sampai ke atas lutut, tangannya yang mungil tidak terlihat, dan tulang clavicula terekspose. Celana yang ia kenakan lebih panjang dari kakinya. Secara keseluruhan Kyungsoo terlihat sangat imut dan mungil.

Chanyeol juga sudah mandi dan mengenakan piyama berwarna gelap (abu-abu dan celana hitam). Mereka berdua duduk di ruang tamu dan meminum coklat hangat.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hemm?"

"Aku tidak mau kembali ke Jongin."

Chanyeol melihat ke arah Kyungsoo, dia sedikit terkejut. "Kenapa tidak? Walaupun kalian jarang bertengkar. Dan kalaupun bertengkar kalian akan cepat baikan seperti tidak terjadi apapun." Kata Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hanya menunduk ke bawah dia memutar-mutar cincin yang diberikan Jongin saat hari jadi mereka.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin kembali ke orang itu. Dia tidak menginginkanku lagi."

"Kyungsoo, aku sangat benci mengakui ini. Tapi Jongin mencintaimu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Dia akan melakukan apapun untukmu."

Kyungsoo mendongak mengarahkan pandangannya tepat di mata pria berambut coklat keemasan itu. "Chanyeol, Jongin meninggalkanku demi Krystal. Bukan aku yang dia cintai, tapi Krystal."

Chanyeol terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Dia sangat marah, mengepalkan tangannya dan pola nafasnya menjadi tidak beraturan. Darahnya mendidih mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Jongin itu. Chanyeol merasa jijik padanya.

"Chanyeol, tenanglah. Tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo berbisik sementara tangannya mengelus lengan Chanyeol yang berotot.

Dalam sekejap kemarahan Chanyeol saat itu hilang. Walaupun dia masih benci dengan Jongin dan ingin menghajarnya saat mereka bertemu. Chanyeol menghirup nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya, kemudian dia melihat ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

Chanyeol memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo, dia merasa penasaran dengan apa yang akan pria mungil itu katakan. "Aku akan membantumu." Dia berkata. Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Aku hamil."

 **~To be continue~**

* * *

Terimakasih..mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Taeoh_**

 _"Hyung, I love you." .._ lie

" _I won't leave you, I promise._ "...lie

" _We'll be together._ "...lie

Orion, sudah 5 tahun berlalu. Tapi aku masih ingat saat orang itu mencampakkanku. Akankah aku bisa memaafkannya? Lagi pula kenapa aku selalu memikirkannya, padahal belum tentu dia mengingatku.

.

.

0o0

.

.

 **Kyungsoo's POV**

"Appa!.."

"Hmmmm"

"Appa, bangunlah!"

"Sebentar lagi sayang.." Aku menggumam karena semalam aku begadang mengerjakan laporan untuk rapat evaluasi besok.

"Appa! Kita akan telat pergi ke sekolah."

Huh? Aku langsung membuka mataku dan duduk. Cahaya matahari yang masuk membuat mataku silau. "Tunggu, jam berapa ini?!" Kataku melihat ke jam meja. Jam menunjukkan pukul 8.45. ASTAGAH!

Aku buru-buru ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka dan sikat gigi. Taeoh menungguku di kamar, dia sudah rapi, Chanyeol pasti membantunya.

"Appa, tadi paman Chanyeol membuatkanku pancake." Kata malaikat kecilku.

"Benarkah? Kau menyisakannya untuk appa tidak?" Aku bertanya sambil menyisir rambutku.

"Tidak." Dia sangat manis. "Paman Chanyeol bilang aku boleh makan sesukaku. Jadi aku habiskan semuaaaanyaa." Dia melapangkan tangannya saat mengatakan itu.

"Kau, kenapa tidak membaginya dengan appa?!" Aku berpura-pura marah dan menggelitikinya.

"Appa! Appa! Hentikan. Hahahahhahahah." Dia tertawa geli. "Aku janji lain kali akan membaginya dengan appa." Aku berhenti menggelitikinya dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Appa, kau merusak tatanan rambutku!" Dia memasang muka kesal. Aku tertawa.

"Maaf aegi, kemarilah, appa benahi rambutmu." Kataku dan menyuruhnya duduk di pangkuanku. Dia adalah blue print dari ayahnya. Wajah mereka sangat mirip, mereka juga memiliki sifat yang sama, salah satunya tidak suka kalau tatanan rambut 'batok kelapa tengkurap'nya rusak.

Chanyeol masuk ke kamar.

"Chanchan!" Taeoh memanggil Chanyeol dengan panggilan Chanchan.

"Kalian sudah siap? Kenapa lama sekali." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggendong pria mungil yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Salahkan appa itu Chanchan." Aku menengok ke arahnya, dia menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahku. Aku membalasnya.

"Kau mau sarapan dulu? Aku membuatkan pancake untukmu juga." Kata Chanyeol.

"Aku makan di mobil saja, nanti kau juga telat." Aku merapikan baju dan membawa tas ransel.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Mana mungkin aku dianggap telat di perusahaanku sendiri." Katanya dan turun ke dapur. Aku mengikutinya setelah menutup pintu kamar.

.

.

0o0

.

.

"Appa, kenalkan aku pada Orion." Kata Taeoh saat aku menggandengnya menuju ruang kelas. Aku bekerja sebagai guru di sekolahnya.

"Nanti malam sayang. Appa akan mengenalkan Orion padamu." Dia tersenyum lebar. "Sampai nanti aegi. I love you." Aku berkata dan mengecupnya.

"I love you appa.." Dia mencium balik. Walaupun kami satu sekolah, tapi aku mengajar di kindergarten group. Kemudian masuk ke kelas. Dia sangat ceria. Tapi kadang aku melihatnya murung, saat aku bertanya kenapa dia selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Dia masih kecil, tapi dia mampu berpikiran dewasa. Aku sangat bersyukur Tuhan menganughrahiku malaikat kecil seperti dia.

"Selamat pagi Pak Kim." Seorang guru wanita menyapaku.

"Ah, selamat pagi juga Bu Kim." Kataku, dan dia berjalan bersamaku. Kim Soo Hyun adalah wanita yang baik, dia adalah wali kelas Taeoh.

"Eomma Taeoh pasti wanita yang mengagumkan." Katanya. Rekan kerjaku tahu kalau aku sudah memiliki anak. Tapi mereka berpikir pasanganku adalah wanita. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa Taeoh memiliki ayah yang lain. Karena memang lelaki pada umunya tidak bisa hamil.

"Memangnya kenapa Bu?" tanyaku.

"Taeoh sangat dewasa. Dia mau berbagi dengan temannya, padahal biasanya anak seumurannya memiliki self ego yang tinggi." Dia tersenyum.

"Haha, ya seperti itulah." Aku hanya tertawa dan mengiyakan.

.

.

0o0

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Matahari bersinar terik, terlihat anak-anak menunggu jemputan. Beberapa anak berlari saat kedua orang tua mereka tiba dan melambai ke arah anaknya. Beberapa anak memeluk erat kedua orang tuanya.

Sepasang suami istri memanggil nama anak mereka dan anak itu berlari ke arah keduanya. Bagi seorang anak, tumbuh dalam keluarga yang utuh dan harmonis sangatlah menjadi idaman. Keluarga dengan hanya satu orang tua dianggap sebagai keluarga yang tidak lengkap. Taeoh melihat keluarga-keluarga yang menjemput anaknya dengan senyuman sederhana. Ada rasa iri dalam dirinya melihat keluarga yang utuh dan harmonis.

Sepasang mata mengamatinya dari dalam kantor. ' _Dia mulai menyadarinya, dia selalu menatap keluarga-keluarga itu. Sebagai orang yang mengandungnya, tentunya aku mengerti yang anakku rasakan."_ Pikir pria itu.

Dia mengemasi barang-barangnya dan berjalan keluar menemui anaknya yang duduk di depan kelas. "Aegi..." Kyungsoo berkata dan menciumi wajah Taeoh.

"Hahahahah, appa, hentikan." Taeoh merasa geli.

"Tapi, aegi imut sekali saat tertawa.." Kyungsoo tertawa puas.

Taeoh mungkin merasa iri dengan anak-anak yang lain, tapi melihat appanya tersenyum seperti ini membuatnya lupa rasa sedih yang ada dalam dirnya. Baginya, tidak masalah walaupun dia hanya memiliki satu orang tua, tapi mereka selalu bahagia.

.

.

0o0

.

.

Malam harinya

 **Kyungsoo's POV**

" _Orion, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada malaikat kecilku. Dia anak yang baik, kau tahu itu._ "

"Aegi...kemarilah." Setelah meletakkan teropong bintangku, aku berkata dan melambaikan tangan agar dia mendekat ke arahku. Kami sekarang berada di bangku taman belakang rumah dengan mengenakan sweater karena udara memang cukup dingin.

Aku mengarahkannya untuk melihat Orion melalui teropong. "Wow, appa! Indah sekali."

"Kau bisa membayangkan Orion aegi?" Aku bertanya dan dia mengangguk, bintang mana yang dia lihat, dia baru berumur 4 tahun. "Benarkah? Beri tahu appa seperti apa yang kau lihat."

"Seperti yang ada di HP appa. Bentuknya lucu sekali, Taeoh suka." Yang dia sebutkan memang benar.

Aku mengangkatnya dan duduk di kursi kayu. "Kim Taeoh-ku yang manis, Orion dikenal sebagai Sang Pemburu." Aku mulai mengenalkan Orion.

"Dia memiliki sabuk yang terdiri dari tiga bintang." Aku menggerakkan tanganku di udara seraya mengubungkan tiga bintang dengan garis khayal. "Dia juga memiliki pedang."

"Apakah dia jahat?" tanya Taeoh.

"Tentu saja tidak sayang, Pada sejarah Yunani kuno, Orion adalah tokoh yang pemberani, dia berjuang untuk meraih mimpinya." Mata bulat nan mungil menatapku seolah tak ingin ketinggalan sepenggal kata apapun dari ceritaku ini.

"Banyak hal menimpanya, termasuk saat Oenopion membutakan matanya." Dia menutup mulutnya, agak terkejut mendengar bahwa Orion pernah mengalami itu. Aku pun melanjutkan ceritaku.

"Dia menemui seorang peramal tua untuk mencari tahu bagaimana agar penglihatannya dapat kembali. Peramal itu mengatakan pada Orion bahwa ia harus melakukan perjalanan ke timur dan membiarkan matanya disinari oleh sinar matahari agar penglihatannya kembali."

"Orion melakukan, dalam perjalan mengembalikan penglihatannya, dia tetap gagah dan tangguh layaknya seorang pemburu. Walaupun dia tidak bisa melihat, tapi dia tidak takut, dan menghadapi segala rintangan yang ada untuk mencapai tujuannya."

"Woooww..." Itu adalah kata yang diucapkan oleh Taeoh saat aku selesai bercerita. "Orion," Dia mulai berbicara dengan bintang. "Kau adalah teman appa. Kau juga mau berteman denganku kan?"

"Tentu saja dia mau, dia akan mendengar apapun ceritamu aegi.."

"Orion, aku sangat sayang dengan appa." Dia tersenyum lebar ke arah Orion.

Aku menghela nafasku, "Aegi..apa kau ingin tahu tentang ayahmu?"

 **Author's POV**

Mata Taeoh melebar saat dia menengok ke arah mata bulat Kyungsoo. Awalnya dia terlihat senang, dia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan 'ya', tapi dia menutupnya lagi dan hanya menggumam "Aku tidak tahu appa.."

Kyungsoo terkejut, "Kenapa tidak?"

"Taeoh tidak ingin appa sedih."

Dada Kyungsoo terasa sesak saat mendengar respon anak laki-lakinya. Kyungsoo menyisir rambut yang sangat mirip dengan milik Jongin itu dengan tangannya. Taeoh menundukkan pandangannya. "Lihat appa aegi...Appa hanya sedih karena-"

"Karena ayah melakukan hal yang sangat buruk bukan?" Taeoh menyela perkataan appanya.

Kyungsoo merasa semakin sulit untuk bernafas. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu aegi?" Dia penasaran dengan jawaban anaknya yang baru 4 tahun ini.

"Appa tidak punya apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk mengingat ayah. Foto pun tidak punya. Dan setiap kali Chanchan membicarakannya, appa selalu terlihat sedih."

Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar jawaban malaikat kecilnya. Dia sangat pintar bagi anak seumurannya. Kyungsoo sangat bangga dengan itu, tapi ada kekhawatiran dalam hatinya.

Kyungsoo menyetujui bahwa ayahnya yang lain memang sangat tega. Dia hampir mengucapkan 'ya'. Tapi bagaimanapun melihat wajah Taeoh yang sangat kecewa membuatnya mengubah pikirannya. Benar bahwa dia masih tidak menyukai Jongin atau memaafkannya. Tapi dia tidak ingin anaknya berpikir bahwa ayahnya yang lain adalah orang yang jahat, sebenarnya dia memang tidak jahat. Kyungsoo ingin anaknya tahu seperti apa Jongin sebenarnya sebelum kejadian yang menyayat hati itu.

"Sebenarnya.." Pikiran Kyungsoo berputar mencari cerita yang tepat. "Kau tidak sepenuhnya benar aegi."

Blue print Jongin itu melihat ke arah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingung.

Kyungsoo ingat saat ada beberapa orang musuh Jongin yang ingin mencelakakannya. Jongin sangat protektif dan menyuruhnya untuk bersembunyi selama hampir satu bulan. Menggunakan pengalamannya itu sebagai dasar, dengan hati-hati dia menceritakan kebohongan yang manis.

"Ayahmu adalah pewaris utama perusahaan kakek, banyak orang jahat yang ingin mencelakakannya. Maka dari itu, untuk melindungi appa dan aegi, ayahmu menitipkan kita pada paman Chanyeol. Karena kita dulu terburu-buru, appa tidak sempat membawa foto atau apapun. Appa tidak memiliki apapun untuk mengingat ayahmu, karenanya appa sedih setiap kali ada orang yang berbicara mengenai dia."

"Orang jahat seperti apa?"

"Orang yang ingin perusahaan ayahmu bangkrut, atau mengambil alih perusahaannya." Taeoh menutupi mulutnya lagi karena terkejut.

"Wow! Benarkah?" Mulut kecil itu berucap.

"Iya aegi.." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

"Appa, ceritakan padaku tentang ayah! Siapa namanya? Seperti apa wajahnya?" Taeoh bertanya tidak sabar.

Kyungsoo membelai rambut anaknya. "Kau sangat mirip dengan ayahmu, semuanya sangat mirip. Mata ini." Kyungsoo mengecup kelopak mata Taeoh, "Hidung ini," dia mengecup hidung, "Dan mulut ini, sangat mirip."

Dahi Taeoh berkerut, dia mencoba membayangkan bagaimana sosok ayahnya. "Tapi, sejauh yang appa bisa ingat. Rambut kalian sama-sama seperti setengah batok kelapa tengkurap. Kkkkkkkk." Kyungsoo tertawa, Taeoh sebenarnya tidak suka kalau appanya menyebut rambutnya sebagai batok kelapa. Tapi sekarang dia menyukainya.

"Taeoh senang sekarang. Walaupun belum bertemu dengan ayah, tapi Taeoh senang." Dia berkata dan memeluk appanya.

"Kenapa Taeoh senang?"

"Emmm...kalau ayah tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, berarti ayah bisa kembali kapanpun pada kita. Kemudian Taeoh, appa, dan ayah akan menjadi keluarga yang sempurna." Dia tersenyum polos. Kyungsoo ingin menangis, Taeoh tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi, tidak mungkin Jongin akan kembali padanya dan Taeoh. Tapi Kyungsoo menahan air matanya dan berkata.

"Appa rasa juga begitu." Kyungsoo berusaha tersenyum.

"Ah..appa belum memberitahu siapa nama ayah."

Menyebut nama Jongin sangat menyakitkan bagi Kyungsoo, tapi dia harus tetap mengucapkannya. "Namanya adalah Kim Jongin."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuka pintu belakang, dia membawa tiga cangkir coklat hangat. "Hey..kalian masih melihat Orion?" dia berjalan mendekati appa dan anak itu dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih Chanchan. Ini enak." Kata Taeoh saat meminum coklat hangat di dalam mug kecil yang dibawakan Chanyeol tadi. Chanyeol tersenyum dan membelai rambut Taeoh.

"Sama-sama sayang.."

Kyungsoo teringat akan sesuatu. "Chanyeol, bisakah kau menjemput Taeoh besok? Aku ada rapat sampai malam." Katanya dan meneguk coklat hangat miliknya.

"Tentu saja. Kita akan jalan-jalan sebelum pulang ke rumah, oke aegi?" Chanyeol berkata dan menengok ke arah Taeoh.

"EM!" Taeoh mengangguk senang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat mereka.

.

.

0o0

.

.

Hari berikutnya.

 **Author's POV**

Sesosok pria dengan kacamata menatap lurus ke layar komputernya. Menurut pandangan orang awam, dia terlihat begitu konsentrasi degan laporan di layarnya itu. Tapi, pikirannya berkelana membayangkan sesosok namja mungil nan manis yang memiliki senyuman berbentuk hati. Pria itu menghela nafas dan berusaha fokus membaca setiap kalimat yang terpampang di layarnya, tapi tetap tidak berhasil. Setiap detik yang dia pikirkan adalah Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kemudian menutup mata sayunya. Menarik nafas sedalam mungkin dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dia membuka matanya dan memandang setiap jengkal ruang kerjanya. Karpet hitam di atas lantai coklat kayu terlihat sangat kontras, tembok berwarna abu-abu polos tanpa foto ataupun lukisan yang menggantung disana, sofa kulit berwarna hitam tempatnya biasa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya saat penat bekerja atau sekedar minum kopi.

Dia memutar kursinya dan melihat ke luar. Seluruh dinding terbuat dari kaca, sehingga dia bisa melihat gedung pencakar langit yang memedarkan cahaya di pusat kota Seoul. Matahari hampir kehilangan sinarnya, meninggalkan langit berwarna lembayung sayu. Suara deru kendaraan di jalan hampir tak terdengar dari ruang kerja yang terletak di lantai 10.

 **Jongin's POV**

 _Aku merindukan kulit putih mulusnya. Cara dia mendesah akan meningkat dua oktaf saat aku menyentuh prostatnya. Suara kulit yang bersentuhan dan keringat yang membasahi tubuh kami. Caranya menutup mata dan lengkungan tubuhnya. Rambut halus yang menyentuh pundakku dengan sempurna._

 **Author's POV**

Jongin sangat menikmati pemandangan dari ruang kerjanya ini. Dia masih larut dalam ingatannya mengenai namja mungil yang akhir-akhir ini sangat dia rindukan. Sampai dia mendengar suara pintu dibuka tanpa ketukan.

Dia tetap menatap keluar karena dia tahu siapa yang berani masuk tanpa ijin atau mengetuk pintu ke dalam ruang kerjanya.

"Sehun.."

Jongin memutar kursinya dan menatap pria tinggi yang berdiri di depan meja kerja super besar miliknya. Pria itu mengenakan mantel berwarna hijau tua dipadu dengan turtle neck berwarna merah maroon serta skiny jeans hitam. Sebuah bunga daisy kecil berwarna putih tersemat di saku dadanya.

"Kenapa kau memasang aksesoris bunga itu?"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Well, Luhan tidak ingin aku pergi tanpa bunga ini disini. Lagi pula ini lucu." Katanya sambil menyentuh bunga daisy yang dipasangkan kekasihnya di sana.

"Hmm, jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kata Jongin. Hanya Sehun yang masih mau menemuinya setelah kejadian itu, saat dia mencampakkan Kyungsoo demi Krystal.

"Sepertinya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Pekerjaanmu jadi terbengkalai seperti ini." Sehun meletakkan tangannya di atas tumpukan laporan yang harusnya dibaca oleh Jongin.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Jelas ini urusanku, aku akan rugi besar kalau perusahaan yang ku ajak kerjasama mengalami kemrosotan."

Mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan tajam. Sampai Sehun memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar dan berkata. "Ini ada hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo bukan."

"Kau ini bertanya atau menyatakan?"

"Jadi benar?" Sehun memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya. Apa yang diucapkan CEO Deer Corporation itu memang benar.

"Kalau kau menginginkannya kembali, tinggalkan wanita jalang itu dan cari Kyungsoo."

"Tidakkah kau lihat aku sedang berusaha mencarinya?." Kata Jongin, sebenarnya dia tidak rela pacarnya disebut jalang. Tapi Jongin kerap mendengar rumor bahwa Krystal memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Myungsoo pemilik Infinity Corp.

Sehun menyadari perubahan respon Jongin saat dia menyebut pacarnya dengan sebutan itu. Biasanya Jongin akan marah saat Sehun menyebut pacarnya jalang. ' _Akhirnya Jongin, kau mulai membuka matamu.'_

Jongin melihat Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat dari mantelnya. "Aku yakin ini akan menjadi petunjuk dimana Kyungsoo berada." Kata namja berwajah tampan itu dan menyerahkan amplop coklat tadi.

Jongin menerima amplop itu dan membukanya. Sehun sudah berjalan keluar, mungkin untuk menemui kekasihnya. Mata sayu Jongin membaca apa yang tertulis di dalam selembar kertas putih yang berhasil dia tarik keluar dari dalam amplop tadi. "Kenapa Sehun memberiku alamat rumah Chanyeol?" dia menggumam pada dirinya sendiri. Saat dia mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo, awalnya dia ingin memulai dengan mengunjungi rumah pria itu. Tapi bagaimanapun idenya itu ia tepis jauh-jauh saat mengingat alasan dia tidak bertemu lagi dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Saat berita Jongin mencampakkan Kyungsoo demi Krystal diketahui oleh teman-temannya, mereka marah. Dia dengan mudah mengingat kejadian, malam setelah Kyungsoo pergi, Suho, Lay, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Luhan, Sehun, Chen, dan Xiumin menggedor pintu rumahnya. Mereka berteriak dan mencaci maki pasangan itu. Kecuali Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, dan Sehun yang datang bersama mereka untuk mencegah pembunuhan anak dari CEO KAI Corporation, Kim Jongin. Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat, Lay menahan Suho, Chen dan Sehun bersama-sama memblok akses Xiumin dan Luhan.

Saat itu Jongin berdiri di depan Krystal untuk melindunginya dari lemparan benda-benda yang dilemparkan oleh Xiumin dan Luhan ke arah mereka. Apapun yang bisa Luhan dan Xiumin jangkau, termasuk sepatu yang mereka kenakan. Pukul 11 malam, Sehun berhasil membujuk semua orang pulang. Chanyeol yang berhasil lepas dari pelukan Baekhyun tidak mau pergi sampai dia puas memukili Jongin. Krystal menangis, sementara Sehun bersedia mengantar Jongin ke rumah sakit untuk mendapat perawatan karena tulang hidung dan beberapa rusuknya patah.

Tapi Jongin tidak memiliki pilihan selain menyambangi rumah pria yang membuatnya dirawat di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari itu. Dia mengantongi alamat itu dan segera keluar dari kantornya. Dengan lamborgini dark blue miliknya, dia melesat ke arah matahari tenggelam menuju kediaman Park.

 **~To be continue~**

 **A/N: Maaf updatenya lama, terimakasih buat reader-nim yang sudah bersedia menunggu..(^.^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Maaf banget karena ff ini updatenya lama, sebenarnya sudah ditulis dari imlek kemarin. Tapi belum siap buat di post /bad author (-_-)/. Terimakasih buat kalian yang setia menanti. Aku ingin membalas review kalian, tapi karena ffn tidak bisa langsung balas review gitu aja jadi boleh ya kalau di jawab disini.**

 **Aku juga tidak setuju dengan orang yang pergi gitu aja, dan kembali seenaknya. Emang mereka pikir hati ini toilet umum apa /pengalaman nih, kkkk/.**

 **Kyungsoo belum memaafkan Jongin. Banyak yang menginginkan Kyungsoo move on dan menerima Chanyeol, tapi, bagi Kyungsoo hal ini tidak mudah. Karena Kyungsoo memiliki Taeoh, seorang anak membutuhkan kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya bukan? walaupun orang tuanya berpisah, tapi anak tetap saja anak. Orang tua yang baik tidak sepantasnya menjadi egois dan mengabaikan kebutuhan si anak. hehe, panjang lebar ya. Maaf kalau reader-nim kurang berkenan. Tapi tenang saja, rencananya /masih rencana/ bakalan happy ending untuk semuanya.**

.

.

0o0

.

.

 **Chapter 3:** ** _Ayah_**

 **Jongin's POV**

Rumah Chanyeol cukup jauh, sekitar 1 jam perjalanan menggunakan mobil dari pusat kota Seoul. Aku ingat, dari semua orang yang mengroyok datang ke rumahku waktu itu, Chanyeol-lah yang paling berambisi. Dia terlihat sangat marah. Biasanya dia adalah orang yang tenang dan selalu bahagia, dia orang yang baik. Tapi malam itu, dia benar-benar bukan seperti Chanyeol yang ku kenal. Dia memukulku berkali-kali, padahal sebelumnya kita berteman baik.

Dengan pergi ke rumahnya seperti ini sama halnya aku menggali kuburanku sendiri. Tapi itu tidak masalah, selama aku bisa menemukan keberadaan Kyungsoo. Selama perjalanan aku menyadari kesalahanku. Aku menolak Kyungsoo dan sekarang aku seolah menjilat ludahku sendiri dengan menginginkannya kembali padaku. Jawabannya sudah jelas, aku mencintai Kyungsoo dengan segenap hatiku. Sekarang aku tahu, Krystal hanya cinta sesaat, dia memang menjanjikanku cinta yang lebih. Tapi yang kudapat hanyalah foto dan rumor dia mengencani CEO Infinity Corp.

' _Kyungsoo hyung, apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku menukar cintamu untuk wanita seperti dia.'_

Rumah Chanyeol akhirnya nampak, walau ini sudah gelap tapi aku masih bisa melihatnya. Gerbangnya terbuka sendiri saat aku mnghentikan mobilku di depannya. Kemudian aku parkir disamping lamborgini hitam milik Chanyeol. Rumahnya jauh lebih besar dari yang pernah ku ingat dulu, dan lebih berwarna. Aku melihat ada sepeda kecil berwarna putih tergeletak di samping sebuah bola sepak dan mainan anak lainnya. "Sejak kapan Chanyeol punya anak?" gumamku.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu saat akan memencet bel, aku mendengar suara kaki dan pintu terbuka. Awalnya Chanyeol melihat ke arahku degan ekspresi terkejut, kemudian berubah dengan ekspresi geram. Dia mengenakan mantel dan membawa kunci mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Suaranya yang berat dan lantang mebuatku agak takut. Dia melihatku dengan death glare yang tidak pernah ku lihat sebelumnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo."

Dia berjalan ke arahku. "Tidak mungkin aku memberitahumu dimana Kyungsoo." Kemudian dia berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Aku memblok aksesnya, dia terlihat sangat marah. Apa aku akan mati hari ini? Dia lebih tinggi dariku, badannya juga lebih besar. Memprovokasinya seperti ini mungkin menjadi akhir hidupku. Tapi aku harus melakukannya untuk mengetahui dimana Kyungsoo.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?"

Dia mendorongku mundur, hampir saja aku kehilangan keseimbangan. "Kenapa! Jadi kau bisa menyakitinya lagi! Tidak mungkin Kim Jongin! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo tersakiti lagi!" Suaranya sangat keras.

Aku mulai geram, "Dengar Chanyeol, aku cuma menginginkan jawaban, aku ingin tahu dimana dia sekarang, itu saja."

"Karena kau Kyungsoo menderita setiap hari! Dia bahkan tidak bisa memberitahu anaknya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi setiap kali dia menanyakan tentang ayahnya yang la-" Chanyeol tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya dan mengalihkan pandangan dariku, seolah dia seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu.

"Tunggu, anak apa? Kyungsoo punya anak?"

Chanyeol berusaha menghindari tatapanku, dia mengernyitkan dahinya, sepertinya dia menyesal mengatakan itu. Anak itu pasti tinggal dengannya sekarang, karena sepeda kecil itu mungkin adalah miliknya. Jika anak itu benar-benar anak Kyungsoo, berarti Kyungsoo juga tinggal disini.

"Kalau kau tidak menjawab, maka aku akan menunggu sampai Kyungsoo pulang." Aku tersenyum puas saat melihatnya tertegun, itu membuktikan bahwa Kyungsoo memang tinggal disini.

Chanyeol seolah berpikir keras sebelum dia berkata. "Kalau aku memberitahu semuanya, kau akan menjauh darinya?"

Aku menatap Chanyeol sebelum mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan berjalan ke pintu, membukanya, kemudian menyuruhku untuk masuk. Dia menyalakan lampu, interior rumahnya mengagumkan. Ruang tamunya berlantai semi kayu berwarna coklat terang, dengan berabotan berwarna hitam dan putih. Ada beberapa mainan yang tergeletak di sofa. Jadi seorang anak kecil benar-benar tinggal disini.

Chanyeol duduk di sofa, dan aku duduk di seberangnya. Dia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jarinya, memperlihatkan dahinya yang lebar. "Dengar baik-baik Jongin, karena aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali saja. Kau adalah ayah dari anak itu. Anakmu dan Kyungsoo."

Sebuah tanda tanya besar menggantung di depan mataku. "A-apa?!"

 **Author's POV**

Mulut Jongin menganga saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Perlahan ekspresi terkejutnya berubah menjadi penolakan. "Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Kyungsoo adalah laki-laki. Dan sejauh yang aku tahu laki-laki tidak bisa hamil." Alisnya menekuk, dia masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memasang muka datar dan bertanya. "Maksudmu kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo saat dia masih kecil?"

Sekali lagi, Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya kebingungan. Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Kyungsoo pasti belum memberitahumu, mungkin dia mengharapkan hubungan yang normal denganmu."

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo saat dia masih kecil?" Namja yang memiliki rambut setengah batok kelapa tengkurap itu bertanya tidak sabar.

Ekspresi Chanyeol berubah, dia terlihat agak sedih. "Apa kau tahu marga Kyungsoo?"

"Kim, sama denganku, kenapa? Apa hubungan marga Kyungsoo dengan yang terjadi?" Jongin menjawab, dia masih bingung.

"Apa kau ingat dengan pembunuhan yang menimpa keluarga Do? Pemilik Earthlings Corp?" Chanyeol meminta Jongin untuk mengingat.

"Ya, ayahku pernah cerita tentang itu. Pembunuhan yang sangat sadis, semua anggota keluarganya dibunuh kemudian rumah mereka dibakar." Jongin ingat saat ayahnya menceritakan kisah itu.

"Sebenarnya tidak semua, hanya ada dua mayat yang ditemukan. Anak mereka dianggap ikut terbunuh dan mayatnya hancur, tapi itu tidak terbukti sampai sekarang." Chanyeol mengambil nafas dalam.

"Kenapa kau menceritakan ini?" Tanya Jongin.

"Sebenarnya, marga Kyungsoo yang asli adalah Do. Dia ditemukan polisi 2 tahun setelah kejadian itu di pinggir sungai. Dia bermandikan darahnya sendiri. Hal yang paling mengerikan adalah bagian abdomennya. Ada banyak luka insisi, seolah dia menjadi objek penelitian. Dia dibawa ke rumah sakit, dokter mengatakan bahwa dia sangat beruntung bisa selamat." Chanyeol menunduk, dia ingat saat Kyungsoo menceritakan hal ini padanya. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki rahim implan, ini adalah alasan Kyungsoo memiliki kemampuan spesial, lain dari pria pada umunya.

"Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak menceritakan hal itu padaku? Apa pembunuh itu ditemukan?"

"Sayangnya tidak, karena itu Kyungsoo mengganti marganya menjadi Kim. Ayahku adalah ayah babtis Kyungsoo, sampai sekarang Earthlings Corp digabungkan dengan perusahaan kami."

"Chanchan..." Seorang anak menuruni tangga dan mengusap matanya.

"Hey aegi...Kenapa kau bangun?" Chanyeol berdiri dan mendekati anak itu, kemudian menggendongnya.

"Aku mimpi buruk Chanchan, dimana appa?"

Jongin menatap anak itu dengan seksama, dia tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya sekarang. Cetak biru seorang Kim Jongin. Dia terus menatap anak itu, sampai anak itu melihat ke arahnya.

"Chanchan, siapa dia?"

"Huh?" Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab Taeoh berkata lagi.

"Kau memiliki rambut setengah batok kelapa sama sepertiku, ajushi. Appa bilang rambut ayahku mirip denganku."

Chanyeol terkejut, "Aegi.."

"Chanchan, apa dia ayahku?" Mata anak itu berbinar. Jongin semakin terkejut, jadi dia sudah menjadi seorang ayah? Anak ini benar-benar mirip dengannya.

Seorang namja membuka pintu. Sambil menutupnya dia berkata. "Chanyeol, kenapa kau tidak menjemputku-" Dia terdiam saat melihat ke arah ruang tamu. Matanya melebar. Saat melihat orang yang pernah dia cintai dulu, rasa sakit itu muncul kembali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" Namja yang baru saja masuk itu berkata dengan suara gemetar saking marahnya.

"H-hyung.."

Kyungsoo terlihat sangat marah, Taeoh belum pernah melihat appanya seperti ini. "Chanyeol, tolong bawa Taeoh ke kamarnya."

"Tapi Kyungsoo.."

"Ku mohon bawa dia naik sekarang."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya, aku bisa mengatasi ini. Aku janji." Kata Kyungsoo dan mendekati Jongin. Chanyeol dan Taeoh naik ke atas.

"Hyung.."

"KELUAR!"

Jongin tetap berdiri di depan Kyungsoo, dia tidak peduli dengan perintah namja di depannya itu. "Hyung, ku mohon, aku ingin berbicara padamu."

"..."

Jongin ingin memeluk Kyungsoo sekarang juga, tapi tentunya itu akan membuat Kyungsoo semakin marah.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Kim Jongin?"

Jongin merasa agak ngeri dengan Kyungsoo sekarang, dia cukup sering bertengkar dengan Kyugsoo dulu, tapi ekspresinya tidak pernah sebuas ini. Jongin memberanikan dirinya dan maju satu langkah mendekati Kyungsoo. "Aku menginginkanmu kembali."

Kyungsoo bergerak dengan cepat dan Jongin menyadari bahwa dirinya tersungkur ke lantai sekarang. Dia memegangi pipi kirinya, dimana Kyungsoo mendaratkan pukulan dengan cepat. Jongin mendongak melihat Kyungsoo, mata mereka bertemu.

"LALU APA? AGAR KAU BISA MENINGGALKANKU LAGI?"

Kata-kata itu seolah menusuk Jongin tepat di dadanya, membuat pria yang masih terduduk di lantai itu diam tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya ke lantai semi kayu.

"Apakah kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dihianati oleh orang yang paling kau cintai?" Kali ini suara Kyungsoo lebih lembut dan terdengar sedih. Jongin mendongak ke atas hanya untuk menatap lurus ke mata namja di depannya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Waktu itu umurku baru 18 tahun Jongin. 18 tahun. Aku memimpikan mencintai dan dicintai seseorang, sebuah kehidupan yang sempurna. Tapi kau membangunkanku dari semua mimpi indah itu, dan memaksaku menghadapi kenyataan."

Jongin hanya diam seribu bahasa, dia tidak berani berkata apapun saat ini. Dia hanya berdiri dan berusaha memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Jangan mendekat Jongin! Keluar sekarang!" Dia berteriak cukup keras untuk didengar Chanyeol dan Taeoh.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau mendengar penjelasanku."

"Untuk apa aku mendengar penjelasan dari orang yang tidak mau mendengarku selama lima tahun ini?! Bahkan saat aku mengirimimu emai dan memberitahumu tentang Taeoh, kau tidak membalasnya sama sekali!"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan bingung. "Apa maksudmu kau memberitahu aku mengenai Taeoh? Harusnya aku marah karena kau menyembunyikan fakta mengenai anakku."

"Bang**t! Aku mengirimimu email ratusan kali, memberitahumu tentang anakku."

"Anak kita" Jongin menyela omongan Kyungsoo. "Taeoh adalah anak kita. Aku juga ikut andil."

"Kau mengusirnya dan kau masih mengclaimnya sebagai anakmu?" Kyungsoo tidak kalah keras.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang aku tidak menginginkannya!"

Kyungsoo mendorongnya mundur. "Kau biadap! Saat kau mengusirku malam itu, kau juga mengusirnya!"

"Tapi kau tidak pernah memberitahuku mengenai keberadaannya."

"Aku memberitahumu, bodoh! Apa kau mau melihat setiap email yang ku kirimkan padamu? Atau memberitahumu bagaimana aku menderita dan mengharapkan kau untuk membalas emailku? Aku kau ingin tahu berapa banyak malam yang aku lewatkan untuk menantimu membalas pesanku? Kau tidak membalas satupun!" Air bening mengalir dari mata Kyungsoo, dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Jongin tidak berani berucap, dia mendekati Kyungsoo dan memeluknya. Anehnya, Kyungsoo tidak mendorong Jongin menjauh. Dia membiarkan air matanya keluar dan melepaskan semua rasa sakit yang ada. Hal ini bukan berarti Kyungsoo memaafkan Jongin.

"Aku menginginkanmu kembali, hyung."

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Jongin. Tapi Jongin terlalu kuat, dia tidak bisa lepas.

"Aku tahu, mungkin kau tidak akan memaafkanku. Tapi aku menyesal, maafkan aku hyung.."

Kyungsoo berhenti melakukan usahanya untuk lepas dari pelukan Jongin dan berkata. "Taeoh ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya, dan aku tidak ingin anakku tidak mengenal ayahnya yang lain."

"Jadi, kau mengijinkaku kembali ke kehidupanmu?"

"Bukan kehidupanku, aku hanya mengijinkanmu kembali demi kebaikan Taeoh."

Jongin perlahan melepaskan pelukkannya. "Apapun itu, aku akan menerimanya."

"Dia ayahku?" Sosok mungil itu kembali lagi, dia perlahan menuruni tangga. "Appa..."

"Ya sayang, dia Kim Jongin, ayahmu." Kyungsoo berkata, seketika itu juga Taeoh berlari ke arah Jongin. Kemudian Jongin melapangkan tangannya, menggendong anak itu dalam dekapannya.

"Maafkan ayah aegi.."

Taeoh tersenyum, "Tidak papa ayah, appa bilang ini semua untuk kebaikanku dan appa." Mendengarnya Jongin bingung. Dia melihat ke arah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan ' _Apa yang kau ceritakan padanya_ '

Kyungsoo diam saja dan pergi ke dapur.

Taeoh mulai bercerita pada Jongin, dan dengan senang hati Jongin mendengarkan celotehan anaknya itu.

Chanyeol turun dan menyusul Kyungsoo ke dapur.

"Kyungsoo apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Kyungsoo duduk di kursi. Namja itu menganguk.

"Kau yakin mengenai ini?"

"Ya, Chanyeol, aku membiarkannya kembali demi Taeoh, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Taeoh menginginkan ayahnya."

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku Kyungsoo.."

"Huh? Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" Kyungsoo bertanya heran, dia menaruh gelas air minumnya di atas meja.

"Aku tidak bisa melindungi kalian dari rasa sakit seperti ini."

"Awww...Jangan berkata seperti itu Chanyeol, kau sudah membantuku selama ini. Kau membiarkanku tinggal bersamamu, dan menyayangi Taeoh seperti keuargamu sendiri." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol, kadang aku merasa iri pada Baekhyun. Dia memiliki seorang kekasih yang sangat baik sepertimu." Kata Kyungsoo, dia menatap ke jendela, melihat langit malam tanpa bintang.

"Ya.." Chanyeol mengiyakan, Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara dia dan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mengecek mereka dulu." Kata Kyungsoo dan berjalan ke ruang tamu, menemui ayah dan anak yang sedang bercengkrama.

.

0o0

.

Dia mendengar gelak tawa saat mendekat. Jongin sedang membacakan sebuah buku cerita pada Taeoh. Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit melihatnya. Dia masih belum tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Sudah cukup Jongin menyakitinya selama ini. Tapi dilain pihak Taeoh sangat menginginkan sosok ayahnya. Kyungsoo tidak ingin menjadi orang tua yang egois.

"Appa!" Kata Taeoh saat melihat appanya mendekat.

"Hey sayang, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ayah membacakan buku ini." Kata malaikat mungil itu dan menunjukkan sampul bukunya.

"Astagah Jongin! Apa kau gila!" Kata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saat mengetahui buku apa yang dibacakan Jongin pada anaknya.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya mengambil di rak buku itu." Jongin berkata dan menunjuk rak buku di belakangnya.

"Kau tau, Taeoh masih kecil, kenapa kau membacakan buku pengenalan seks padanya?" Kyungsoo bersuara lirih saat mengatakan 'seks'. "Tadinya aku akan mengajarinya saat aegi berumur enam tahun."

"Pendidikan seks harus dimulai sejak dini, supaya anak kita tidak menyalahgunakan kemampuannya. Benar kan aegi?" Jongin berkata dan membelai rambut Taeoh.

Taeoh mengangguk setuju dengan ayahnya.

"Baiklah, kali ini kau benar." Kata Kyungsoo. "Aegi, ini suda larut. Ayo tidur." Dia mengajak Taeoh untuk naik ke kamarnya.

"Aku ingin tidur bersama ayah, boleh kan appa?"

"Tapi sayang-"

"Sudahlah, sekali kali hyung..dia tidak pernah tidur bersamaku." Jongin meminta.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah."

Jongin dan Taeoh naik ke atas. Hanya ada dua kamar yang layak huni di rumah Chanyeol, karena tiga yang lain tidak pernah dibersihkan. Jadi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidur di ruang tamu.

.

.

0o0

.

.

Hampir saja Kyungsoo menutup matanya, tiba-tiba. "Kau tidurlah di kamarku." Kata Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidur di sini saja."

"Kyungsoo..aku memaksa."

"Tapi Yeol-"

"Jangan merasa sungkan, kau sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri. Pergilah." Kata Chanyeol dan menarik selimut Kyungsoo, menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke kamar.

"Baiklah," Kyungsoo bangkit dan berjalan. "Terimakasih Yeol, kau sangat baik."

Chanyeol tersenyum, Kyungsoo berjalan ke kamar Chanyeol.

.

.

0o0

 **~To be continue~**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Terkadang, orang yang paling mencintaimu adalah orang yang selama ini kau abaikan perasaannya. Dia selalu berdiam dalam doa, dia mampu tersenyum padamu walaupun dia merasa sakit_." –Orion to Chanyeol.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello...Please don't kill me reader-nim (T_T). Maaf lama banget ga update, padahal reader-nim pinginnya fast update (-_-). Jadi, chapter ke empat ini berceita tentang hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Please enjoy, and I'll try to update soon after the exam.**

Kamu sudah siapkan tempat untuk dia di hatimu. Tempatnya bagus, indah, rapi, bersih. Tapi kamu tidak pernah membiarkan dia mengetahui bahwa tempat itu ada, bagaimana dia akan memilih tempat itu sebagai "rumahnya"?

–Orion to Chanyeol & Baekhyun.

 **Chapter 4: Chanyeol & Baekhyun**

 **Baekhyun's POV**

Terkadang apa yang kita inginkan tak sesuai dengan kenyataan yang ada. Apapun usaha yang kita lakukan, kalau hal itu memang bukan ditakdirkan untuk kita, maka tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Aku tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran Chanyeol. Aku tahu dia sangat mencintai Kyungsoo, tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya. Seperti waktu itu, dia meminta tolong sesuatu yang sangat tidak masuk akal padaku.

 _Kau pinta aku seperti Ibrahim_

 _Yang tak mempan dibakar api_

 _Tapi aku akan hangus menjadi abu_

 _Kau inginkan aku untuk membelah lautan_

 _Tapi aku tak kan pernah bisa seperti Musa_

 _Tubuhku akan terkoyak karena ganasnya_

 _Tidakkah kau tahu, yang tersisa hanyalah hati_

 _Hati yang sepenuhnya ku lukis untukmu_

 _Yang tersisa hanyalah jiwa_

 _Jiwa yang berjanji untuk menemani setiap titihan langkahmu_

-Byun Baekhyun-

 **FLASH BACK**

"Baekhyun.." Kata Chanyeol saat memasuki kamarku. Aku sedang membuat novel terbaruku. Menyusun beberapa bait puisi untuk mengawalinya.

"Hmmm." Aku berkata sambil terus mengetukkan jari-jemariku ke keybaoard mac di depanku. Menuangkan segala hal yang sedang aku pikirkan sebelum semuanya hilang.

"Boleh aku meminta tolong padamu?" Dia bertanya. Aku masih mengacuhkannya. "Hey, lihat aku Baek."

Aku menghela nafas dan menghentikan segala aktifitas menulisku kemudian memutar kursi ke arahnya. Chanyeol, dia adalah salah satu inspirasiku dalam menulis cerita. Aku tahu kalau aku mencintainya sejak kami sekolah menengah atas.

Tapi dia mencintai Kyungsoo, tidak banyak yang bisa ku lakukan. Aku hanya bisa menemaninya saat dia merasa sedih melihat Kyungsoo bahagia dengan Jongin. Mendengarkan apapun yang dia keluhkan, dan sebisa mungkin membantunya.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutnya seolah membuat duniaku terbalik.

"A-apa?" Aku tidak percaya dengan yang ku dengar. Rasa senang menyelimutiku, jadi dia selama ini dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?

"Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" Kata Chanyeol mengulangi apa yang dia katakan tadi.

"Kau serius Chan? Bukankah kau mencintai Kyung-"

"Jangan khawatir, kau hanya menjadi pacarku saat ada Kyungsoo dan anak-anak (yang dimaksud adalah teman-teman mereka)." Mendengarnya berkata telingaku terasa berdenging. Perasaan yang ku bangun selama ini rata dengan tanah. Aku masih bisa menerima saat tahu dia mencintai Kyungsoo. Tapi kali ini, dia memainkan perasaanku demi menjaga perasaan Kyungsoo tetap utuh. Odd story right?

"Chanyeol, kau tahu ini keterlaluan. Kyungsoo tidak akan senang dengan hal ini. Kau juga akan kehilangan kesempatan mendekatinya." Aku berusaha menelan pil pahit yang kubuat sendiri. "Dan kemungkinan Jongin kembali sangat kecil."

"Aku tahu, tapi bukankah ini mudah bagimu Baek? Kyungsoo masih mencintai Jongin, dan aku tidak ingin membuatnya memilih Jongin atau aku, itu akan sulit baginya. Lebih baik dia kembali pada Jongin." Mendengar apa yang dia katakan, rasanya aku ingin memakinya. Menamparnya sekeras mungkin supaya dia sadar. Tapi aku hanya berkata,

"Kau bodoh Chanyeol. Jongin itu jahat, kenapa kau biarkan Kyungsoo kembali padanya? Harusnya kau mendekatin-"

"Ku mohon Baek..apa susahnya sih pura-pura jadi pacarku? Kau mau kan?" Chanyeol masih mengumbar permintaan itu. Dengan menyetujui permintaannya, sama halnya aku menaburi garam di atas luka yang berdarah. Haruskah aku menerima permintaannya? Aku tidak ingin sakit hati. Tapi membuatnya senang sudah menjadi prioritasku. Well, being silly as i am. Aku memutuskan untuk berkata,

 _Tidak,_

"Ya, kalau itu maumu."

 _Ini membuatku sakit._

"Bukan masalah bagiku. Cuma pura-pura kan, gampang...hahahahha." Aku tertawa, meski rasanya sakit.

Chanyeol memelukku erat. "Terimakasih Baekhyun, aku janji aku akan membaca bukumu kali ini."

"Jangan menjanjikan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau tepati Yeol. Kau tidak pernah suka membaca sastra semacam ini."

"Hahahhaha, kau memang yang paling mengerti aku Baek." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar. Walaupun tidak memiliki hatinya tapi aku senang bisa membuatnya tersenyum bahagia.

 _Chanyeol, you make youself bleeding only to make sure that you're still alive._

 **END OF FLASH BACK**

Aku bersedia terbakar dan terkoyak untuknya. Apa aku ini bodoh?

Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Aku masih belum bisa tidur.

 _Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan sekarang? Apa dia juga memikirkanku?_

"Huft..." Aku menghela nafas panjang, menyadari hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan handphoneku bergetar. 'Chanyeol' tertera sebagai pengirim pesan.

From: Channie

 **Baek, apa kau sudah tidur?**

Tidak biasanya dia menghubungiku selarut ini. Dengan cepat aku menulis balasan 'Belum, ada apa Yeol?'

Hanya selang 5 detik HP ku bergetar lagi.

From: Channie

 **Tolong bukakan pintu apartemenmu.**

What? Aku bergegas keluar kamar dan membukakan pintu untuknya. "Chan...yeol?" Aku berkata bingung saat melihatnya bersandar di tembok sebelah pintu. Kurasa dia mabuk.

"Baek..." Suaranya sangat berat saat berkata. "Bolehkah aku tidur di sini malam ini?" Tatapan matanya sayu, dia terlihat lelah. Tanpa pikir panjang aku memapahnya masuk ke dalam. Membaringkannya di tempat tidurku.

"Terimakasih Baek.." Katanya setengah sadar. Aku melepas sepatu yang dia kenakan dan menarik selimut sampai di dadanya. Aku tetap duduk di sampingnya, menepuk dadanya pelan, membuat irama menenangkan. Perlahan nafasnya mulai teratur, ku rasa dia sudah tertidur.

Aku ke dapur dan mengambil segelas air putih dan obat pengurang nyeri. Aku berjalan masuk lagi ke kamar dan meletakkan kedua benda itu di atas meja samping tempat tidur dimana Chanyeol berada. Dia akan membutuhkan obat ini saat dia bangun besok.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Yeol? Kau tidak pernah mabuk sampai seperti ini." Aku berkata lirih supaya tidak membangunkannya. Aku ingin mengecup keningnya, tapi akan sangat tidak adil kalau aku melakukan itu saat dia tidur. Kemudian aku berdiri dan keluar, menuju sofa dan merebahkan tubuhku di sana.

.

.

0o0

.

.

Pagi harinya.

 **Chanyeol's POV**

Sinar mentari pagi membangunkanku. Kepalaku terasa sakit sekali. Berapa gelas yang ku minum semalam? Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan menyadari aku tidak berada di kamarku. Ah, aku ingat aku ke apartemen Baekhyun semalam.

Aku menengok ke samping kiriku dan melihat ada segelas air dan obat pengurang nyeri. Aku segera meminum obat itu. Baekhyun memang teman yang sangat baik. Aku tersenyum membayangkan sosoknya yang memang manis. Aku merasakan jantungku berdebar lebih cepat, pembuluh darah di pipiku seolah melebar. Tidak seharusnya aku memikirkan Baekhyun.

Aku mendengar handphoneku berbunyi. Kyungsoo? Astagah, aku meninggalkannya di rumah bersama orang brengsek itu.

"Yobuseo?" Aku berkata setelah mengangkat telfonnya.

"Kau kemana Chan? Aku merasa tidak nyaman karena Taeoh sangat lengket dengan ayahnya." Kata Kyungsoo. Aku meminta maaf, dan berjanji untuk pulang segera.

Setelah menutup telfon aku segera keluar kamar. Aku melihat Baekhyun di dapur.

"Ah, Baek.." Aku berkata dan dia menoleh "Aku pulang dulu ya, Kyungsoo membutuhkanku." Kataku sambil mengenakan sepatu.

"Kau yakin sudah baikan?" Dia bertanya dan melepas celemek dapur yang dia kenakan. "Makanlah dulu Yeol. Aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan."

"Ya, sudah baikan." Aku selesai mengenakan sepatu kanan. "Terimakasih banyak Baek, tapi aku harus segera pergi. Lain kali ya," Akhirnya selesai memakai sepatu kiri. Kemudian berdiri dan membuka pintu. "Maaf ya.." Aku melangkah keluar. "Oh, jangan lupa berkunjung ke rumahku hari ini oke. Sampai jumpa." Aku berkata dan melambaikan tangan kemudian menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju lift.

 _Kyungsoo I'm sorry, I left you alone with those bastard._

 **Author's POV**

Namja manis itu masih terpaku di samping meja makan, spontan duduk di kursi. Dia memandangi sosok pria yang dia cintai berlalu pergi demi orang lain. Ditinggal pergi demi Kyungsoo memang sudah sering dia alami, tapi kali ini air matanya menggantung siap untuk meluncur jatuh kapanpun. Dia harus menghabiskan sarapan yang dia buat spesial untuk dirinya dan Chanyeol, sendirian.

 _I can feel it now, to breath into your life. I know it wont last any longer. I don't want to remember you. I don't want the world to see me cry. When everything made to be break. I just want you to know what i feel. I can't hold this tears..._

-Byun Baekhyun-

.

.

0o0

.

.

Di rumah Chanyeol.

 **Author's POV**

"Appa! Appa!" Suara nyaring Taeoh membangunkan Kyungsoo pagi ini. Dia merangkak ke atas ranjang Chanyeol yang ditempati Kyungsoo saat ini. Kemudian meloncat-loncat di atas tempat tidur sambil terus memanggil appanya.

Kyungsoo perlahan membuka matanya. "Aegi.." Katanya dengan suara bantal. "Jangan lakukan itu nak." Saat matanya benar-benar bisa melihat, dia dikejutkan oleh sosok pria berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya tersenyum lebar. "Jongin!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau belum pergi?" Kyungsoo duduk dan menerima pelukan dari Taeoh.

"Hari ini ayah akan bermain bersama kita." Taeoh berkata sambil bergelayutan di punggung Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aegi, ayahmu harus bekerja bukan?"

"Tidak, ini weekend." Jongin menjawab dengan cepat. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan death glare.

"Ayah benar, ini weekend. Kita bisa sama-sama. Yeay!" Taeoh melompat senang.

Kyungsoo tidak ingin Jongin lama-lama disini. Tapi dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan anaknya. Taeoh anak yang cerdas, dia pasti akan tahu ada hal yang disembunyikan jika Kyungsoo tidak mengijinkan Jongin untuk tinggal.

Sambil menghela nafas panjang, Kyungsoo berjalan ke bawah. Saat melewati ruang tamu dia tidak menemukan Chanyeol disana. "Jongin, dimana Chanyeol?" Pria yang lebih pendek itu membalikkan badannya menghadap Jongin yang nota bene jauh lebih tinggi.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku juga baru sadar dia tidak disini saat kau bertanya." Jongin mengangkat bahunya sambil menggendong Taeoh.

"Dimana Chanchan? Taeoh lapar. Makanan buatan Chanchan sangat enak." Celetuk Taeoh.

"Masakan ayah jauh lebih enak. Aegi mau?" Tanya Jongin yang disambut anggukan oleh Taeoh.

Mereka berdua menuju ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan sarapan, sementara Kyungsoo naik ke kamarnya untuk menelfon Chanyeol.

.

.

0o0

.

.

Siang harinya, Baekhyun menepati janjinya untuk pergi ke rumah Chanyeol. Dia membawa buku cerita anak-anak untuk Taeoh. Dia menghirup nafas dalam, seolah mempersiapkan diri sebelum dia merasa sesak dengan apa yang akan dia lihat dan alami hari ini.

"Halo semuanya..Aegi, lihat apa yang Bee bawa untuk- Jongin?!" Baekhyun terkejut melihat orang yang selama ini 'diasingkan' berada di ruang tamu, bercanda dengan Taeoh.

"Paman Bee..." Taeoh berlari ke arah Baekhyun, saat melihatnya. Baekhyun hanya menatap Jongin, seolah tidak percaya dengan yang dia lihat.

"Ah.." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Taeoh. "Dimana appa dan Chanchan, aegi?"

"Sedang membuat roti di dapur."

"Baiklah. Ini untukmu, suruh ayahmu menceritakannya ya. Bee menyusul Chanchan ke dapur, oke aegi sayang.." Baekhyun menyerahkan bukunya ke Taeoh, mengacak rambut anak itu, dan bergegas ke dapur. Dia ingin menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kenapa Jongin bisa ada di sini.

"Kyungsoo.." Kata Baekhyun saat dia memasuki dapur. "Kenapa Jongin ada di sini? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Baekhyun membrondong Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan.

"Ah, Baekhyun, kau sudah datang." Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan mengecup keningnya (ingat, di depan Kyungsoo mereka pura-pura pacaran). Baekhyun tidak menggubris tindakan Chanyeol dan tetap fokus menunggu jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Chanyeol berjalan ke ruang tamu untuk bermain dengan Taeoh.

"Semalam dia ke sini, Chanyeol yang menemuinya." Kata Kyungsoo sambil menguleni adonan.

"Semalam?" Baekhyun berpikir, _'jadi semalam Chanyeol mabuk karena Jongin datang ke rumah. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi, pasti heboh sekali'._

"Apa kau baik-baik saja sekarang Soo?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi dan mendekati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menganguk. "Yah..aku tidak tahu, aku tidak memiliki hak untuk melarang Jongin bertemu dengan anaknya. Lagi pula, Taeoh sangat ingin bertemu dengannya."

Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo. "Kau memang hebat, aku kagum pada cara pandangmu. Aku yakin kau dan Taeoh akan bahagia."

Terkadang Baekhyun merasa, Kyungsoo memang lebih baik bersama Chanyeol.

"Kau beruntung mendapatkan pria seperti Chanyeol." Perkataan Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun tertunduk. ' _Sebenarnya yang beruntung adalah kau, Kyungsoo._ ' Pikir Baekhyun yang kemudian tersenyum lebar ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Hahahhaha, lelaki aneh seperti dia? Seharusnya dia yang beruntung mendapatkanku." Kata Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

"Kau benar, kalian selalu ceria dan tidak pernah bertengkar. Aku iri dengan picture perfect kalian." Kyungsoo berkata sambil menutup adonan yang dia uleni tadi dan membiarkannya mengembang beberapa menit.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan membantu Kyungsoo menyiapkan tempat untuk mencetak kue. ' _Picture perfect, it's just PICTURE right? There's no such things as picture perfect._ '

"Appa!" Kata Taeoh dan tiba-tiba memeluk paha Kyungsoo.

"Ah! You scared me aegi.." Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Taeoh, kemudian menggendongnya dan mendudukkanya di kursi dapur.

"Kau mau membuat kue beruang?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang disambut dengan anggukan senang anaknya.

Kyungsoo menaburkan tepung di atas papan landasan, kemudian memipihkan adonan untuk Taeoh cetak dengan cetakan kue kering berbentuk beruang. "Don't play with it okay.." Kata Kyungsoo mengingatkan.

"Yes, sir!" Tingkah lucu Taeoh membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tertawa.

Baekhyun senang melihat interaksi ayah dan anak itu. Kemudian dia mencetak adonan sama seperti yang Taeoh lakukan.

"Aww, Baekhyun, kau dan aegi sama-sama terlihat imut." Kata Chanyeol saat memasuki ruangan bersama dengan Jongin. Apa mereka sudah akrab lagi? Jawabannya adalah, sedikit.

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang mengolesi loyang dengan mentega. "May I help, hyung?" Tanya Jongin yang langsung disambut dengan tolakan dari Kyungsoo.

"NO!" Kyungsoo berkata pelan tapi tegas.

"Ayolah, aku bosan." Kata Jongin merayu.

"Kalau kau bosan, pulang saja sana! Urusi wanita itu."

"Kau cemburu?" Goda Jongin.

"Tidak.."

"Yes, you are." Jongin berkata dan terkekeh.

Melihat itu, Chanyeol tidak mau kalah. Dia mendekati Baekhyun, memeluknya dari belakang, menyandarkan dagunya di bahu kiri Baekhyun. Hal yang dilakukan Chanyeol cukup untuk membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah, walaupun dia tahu Chanyeol hanya pura-pura.

"Aromamu sangat harum." Kata Chanyeol dan menarik nafas dalam di sela-sela leher Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mrinding. Tapi dia menyembunyikannya. Kemudian mengoleskan tepung ke hidung Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuk kanannya. Baekhyun tertawa puas.

"Ya! Kau ini nakal sekali Baek." Kata Chanyeol dan mundur, kemudian meraih tepung untuk dioleskan ke pipi Baekhyun. Mereka berdua tertawa senang melihat wajah masing-masing yang kotor karena tepung.

"Astagah! Aegi.." Teriak Jongin saat melihat anaknya meraupkan tepung ke wajahnya sendiri. Kyungsoo menoleh kemudian mendekati anaknya. Taeoh hanya tersenyum girang.

"Bukankah appa sudah peringatkan untuk tidak bermain-main?" Kata Kyungsoo dan menjauhkan mangkuk tepung darinya.

"Hey, aegi masih kecil. Wajar kalau dia bermain." Jongin berkata dan mengusap tepung yang menempel pada kelopak mata anaknya.

Kyungsoo menggendong Taeoh ke kamar mandi dan terus berdebat dengan Jongin. Tinggallah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di dapur.

"Itu lucu. Hhahahha." Chanyeol tertawa.

"Kau juga lucu Channie." Baekhyun ikut tertawa dan mengoleskan tepung ke wajah Chanyeol lagi.

Chanyeol langsung membersihkan tepung dari wajahnya dengan tisu. "Kau bisa menghentikannya Baek, mereka sudah tidak ada di sini. Dan bisakah tidak memanggilku 'Channie' saat mereka tidak ada?"

Kata-kata Chanyeol itu seolah bak pedang yang menancap langsung ke jantung Baekhyun, membuatnya tersadar, dia lupa kalau mereka hanya pura-pura pacaran. Senyum di wajahnya yang tadi mengembang, kini mulai surut dan menghilang. Rasa sakit di dalam dadanya memuncah. Dia tahu, dengan melakukan ini terus menerus sama seperti mengiris tubuhnya sendiri dengan pisau berkarat. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membantu orang yang dicintainya itu, hanya ini yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan untuk tetap dekat dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau benar. Maaf aku lupa, hehe." Baekhyun memaksakan untuk tersenyum, membersihkan wajahnya dan melanjutkan kembali mencetak adonan, kemudian menempatkannya di loyang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lain kali jangan lakukan oke.." Kata Chanyeol dan berlalu ke kamar mandi, menyusul Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Taeoh. Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum lagi.

 _Sulit aku mengartikan rasa ini_

 _Padahal terlihat jelas di mataku_

 _Logikaku berkata_ _ **tidak**_

 _Tetapi mulutku berucap_ _ **iya**_

 _Saat semua terlukis jelas di hadapanku_

 _Demi dia,_

 _Kau tebarkan beribu kata-kata indah_

 _Demi dia,_

 _Kau perlakukan aku dengan cinta_

 _Demi dia,_

 _Kau buta akan banyaknya sayatan di tubuhku_

 _Untukmu,_

 _Aku terbuai dan terluka_

-Byun Baekhyun-

.

.

0o0

.

.

 **~To be continue~**

 **A/N: Apa chapter empat merubah pandangan reader-nim semua? Kkkkkkkkk. What do you think? How cruel I am. Kkkkkkkkk. I'm sorry..**


	5. Chapter 5

_Trust, it's like a paper. Once it's crumbled, it can never be perfect again._

-Orion

 **Chapter 5: The Effort**

 **Jongin's POV**

Tahukah kalian seberapa kejam takdir bisa mempermainkan kita? Ibarat serpihan bulu yang diterbangkan oleh angin, terombang ambing dan tak tahu dimana akan berhenti. Kalian tidak akan pernah tahu kapan akan menyesali sesuatu. Sesuatu yang seharusnya bisa kita cegah.

Aku ingat saat pertama aku melihatnya. Matanya yang lembut nan jernih, tingkahnya yang polos, dan kepribadiannya yang begitu sopan. Tapi, lebih dari itu, sampai saat ini senyumnya masih terasa begitu hangat menyapaku.

Semuanya terasa sempurna. Kami selalu bersama. Dia selalu membantuku dalam segala hal.

 _"Hyung, I love you."_ Aku ingat pernah mengatakan itu. Itu adalah kata-kata paling tulus yang pernah ku ucapkan padanya.

" _I won't leave you, I promise._ " Sebuah janji yang pernah terlontar dari mulutku.

" _We'll be together._ " Aku ingat pernah mengatakan itu tanpa pertimbangan, membuatku merasa seperti sampah. Aku merasa begitu bodoh pernah mengingkari semua itu. Sebuah kesalahan yang aku sendiri tidak pernah berpikir aku bisa melakukannya.

Every human made mistakes right? I'm human too, so i can made a mistake, a big one. Aku sadar saat aku tidak pernah merasakan hal yang sama lagi. Kau tidak akan tahu rasanya memiliki sebelum kau merasa kehilangan.

Terlebih, hal yang membuat lelaki tergoda adalah harta, tahta, dan wanita. Aku memiliki dua hal, harta dan tahta. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, aku sama seperti lelaki pada umumnya, wanita membuatku berpaling dari apa yang ku sebut cinta pada waktu itu. Aku termakan ego, sifatku yang kekanakan membuatnya terluka.

Kini aku sadar, tak ada yang bisa menyamainya. Dia yang selalu memberiku yang terbaik. Dia yang selalu mengalah dan berpikir dewasa. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh dengan apapun tingkahlakuku. Dia selalu memaafkanku saat aku membuatnya kesal.

Tapi, dengan kebodohanku yang sekarang, akankah dia memaafkanku? Aku tidak berharap banyak, tapi aku akan berusaha. Karena aku tahu, hanya dia yang ku inginkan.

Andai aku diberi kesempatan untuk memutar waktu. Membenahi semua yang telah terjadi. Menghapus kesalahan yang pernah aku lakukan padanya. Aku ingin dia ada di sampingku, menyingkirkan segala benci pada diriku.

 _I'm sorry_ , aku hanya bisa meminta maaf dari lubuk hati terdalamku. Aku hanya bisa menutup mata, berharap dia akan memaafkanku seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Bukan hanya dia, aku menyadari aku juga menyakiti orang-orang disekitarnya. Teman-teman yang dulu sangat dekat, sekarang mengasingkanku seolah tidak mengenalku. Harusnya aku menyadari ini lima tahun yang lalu. Bodohnya aku.

Aku sudah membicarakan mengenai Taeoh pada ayahku. Awalnya dia tidak percaya, tapi aku berakhir dengan bekas gampar di wajahku. Ayahku bilang aku keterlaluan. Dia bilang tidak akan memaafkanku sebelum aku bisa membawa cucunya ke rumah. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan itu? Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih belum menerimaku kembali.

Berusaha, itulah yang harus aku lakukan sekarang.

 **Author's POV**

Di siang hari yang cukup mendung dan dingin. Dua hari setelah insiden Jongin menemui Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membereskan origami dari atas mejanya. Hari ini dia mengajarkan seni lipat pada anak didiknya.

"Seonsaengnim.." Seorang anak perempuan menarik kemejanya beberapa kali. Pipinya memerah karena hawa dingin.

"Ya Kumi-chan?" Kyungsoo menyapa anak yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Ada orang yang mencari seonsaengnim di luar." Kata anak yang dipanggil Kumi tadi. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Terimakasih Kumi-chan, apa orang tuamu belum menjemput?"

Kumi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Baiklah, kau tunggu bersama teman-temanmu di ruang bermain oke?" Kyungsoo berkata dan anak itu mengganggukkan kepalanya kemudian pergi.

Namja itu bertanya-tanya, siapa yang mencarinya. Kalau dia seorang teman, harusnya dia bisa menghubungi Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

"Ku harap bukan pria itu lagi." Gumam Kyungsoo. Baru dua hari yang lalu Jongin kembali ke habitatnya, setelah akhir pekan lalu mengusik ketenangan hidup Kyungsoo dan Taeoh.

Kyungsoo melihat siluet pria itu menunggunya di lobby. "Ah, hyung.."

"Sial, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo kesal. "Pergi sana!" Dia mendorong Jongin keluar.

"A-aku hanya mampir sebentar, sekalian menjemput Taeoh."

"Mampir? Jarak dari kantormu ke sini itu 1 jam Jongin. Kau bilang itu mampir?" Kyungsoo meninggikan suaranya. Jongin cengengesan. Dia berbohong, karena memang itu bukan alasan dia datang pada Kyungsoo lagi. Sebenarnya dia ingin meminta maaf.

"I miss you guys already.." Kata Jongin. Mendengar apa yang Jongin katakan, pipi Kyungsoo memerah. Seberapa pun besarnya rasa benci Kyungsoo, masih ada sebagian dari dirinya yang mengharapkan Jongin.

"Damn you!" Kyungsoo mengumpat.

"Appa, apa itu damn?"

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar suara anaknya. Sejak kapan dia disana. "Oh aegi, kau sudah selesai?" Kata Kyungsoo mengalihkan pertanyaan anaknya tadi.

"Sudah, apa itu damn?" Taeoh tetap bersikukuh dengan pertanyaan itu, rasa ingin tahunya memang cukup tinggi. Malaikat kecil itu menatap Kyungsoo penuh harap, agar appanya mau memberitahu apa yang dia tanyakan tadi.

"Ah, kau salah dengar. Tadi appa bilang 'lamb'. Lagi pula damn itu tidak memiliki arti aegi.." Kyungsoo menjelaskan, Jongin terkekeh. Taeoh mengernyitkan dahinya, seolah tidak percaya jawaban yang dikatakan Kyungsoo itu jujur. Tetapi karena dia sudah memperhatikan sosok pria yang dikenalinya, anak itu mengangguk paham kemudian menoleh ke arah Jongin.

"Ayah datang menjemputku dan appa kan?"

"Iya sayang, ayah sangat rindu padamu." Kata Jongin dan menggendong Taeoh. "Kau siap hyung?"

"Ayo appa." Pinta Taeoh. Kyungsoo tidak memiliki pilihan lain, dia mengikuti Jongin masuk ke dalam mobil. ' _Sial! Kenapa jadi seperti ini'_ Pikir Kyungsoo.

Sepanjang perjalanan Kyungsoo hanya diam, dia mendengarkan celotehan anaknya. Taeoh terlihat sangat senang, akhirnya anak itu bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya pulang bersama orang tua yang lengkap. Sebuah keinginan sederhana bagi seorang anak yang luar biasa.

Setelah berkendara cukup lama, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Chanyeol. Taeoh segera masuk ke dalam saat ayahnya membuka pintu mobil.

"Chanchan!" teriak Taeoh. Chanyeol yang sedang membaca laporan keuangan perusahaannya segera menoleh ke arah malaikat kecil itu.

"Ayah tadi menjemput aku dan appa."

"Benarkah? Apa kau senang aegi?" Tanya Chanyeol dan menggendong Taeoh ke ruang tamu, walaupun seharusnya Chanyeol tidak perlu menanyakannya karena sudah terpancar jelas pada anak ini.

"Saaaangaaattt senang, tapi aku lapar chanchan.." Kata Taeoh dengan imutnya, dia agak mengernyitkan alisnya dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Mwo? Malaikat kecil ini lapar. Baiklah chanchan buatkan sesuatu yang enak, tapi kita harus ke supermarket dulu." Kata Chanyeol, dia melihat Jongin duduk di ruang tamu.

"Kyungsoo-ssi.." Teriak Chanyeol memanggil Kyungsoo. "Aku dan Taeoh ke supermarket dulu, bisakah kau dan Jongin membuat ramen?"

"Okee.." Teriak Kyungsoo dari dapur. Chanyeol memberikan death glare pada Jongin sebelum pergi ke luar. Bulu kuduk Jongin berdiri tegak saat dia menyadari death glare Chanyeol.

Saat Chanyeol berada di luar, dia mengambil HP dari sakunya dan menelfon Baekhyun. Cukup lama selangnya sebelum Baekhyun mengangkat telfonnya.

" _Yobuseo?_ " Suara Baekhyun terdengar dari ujung telefon.

"Ne, kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkat telfon? Oh ya Baek, bisakah kau ikut denganku sekarang?"

" _Huh? Maaf, tapi ikut kemana? Aku masih meeting bersama redaksi._ "

"Bisakah kau percepat? Aku sangat butuh bantuanmu."

" _Untuk?_ "

"Belanja di supermarket, aku bersama aegi, jadi aku tidak bisa sendiri." Nada ucapan Chanyeol agak kesal karena Baekhyun tidak segera mengiyakan permintaannya.

" _Baiklah, aku akan menemuimu di sana._ " Bisa terdengar suara Baekhyun agak down. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa menolak apapun permintaan Chanyeol. Meskipun itu mengancam nyawanya sekalipun. Dia bukan bodoh, haya terlalu mencintai Chanyeol.

"Oke, jangan lama-lama ya Baek." Kata Chanyeol dan mengakhiri panggilannya. "Paman Bee akan membantu kita, yey!" Chanyeol berkata ceria pada Taeoh. Chanyeol selalu menganggap Baekhyun sebagai teman, tidak pernah lebih dari itu, belum pernah.

"Paman Bee sangat baik ya Chanchan." Celoteh Taeoh. Chanyeol mengangguk dan memasang sabuk pengaman untuk Taeoh dan dirinya, kemudian menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

 ***Mari kita simak apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo dan Jongin***

Jongin merebus air, sementara Kyungsoo menyiapkan bumbu. Mereka berdua tetap diam, pria yang lebih tinggi itu memperhatikan setiap tindakan yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Sementara Kyungsoo, dia sedang berusaha menganggap Jongin tidak ada.

"Hyung..aegi sangat mirip dengan kita ya." Kata Jongin agak ragu untuk memulai pembicaraan. Agak aneh sebenarnya, tapi dia harus memecah keheningan yang mulai membeku.

"Karena dia anak kita." Kyungsoo menanggapi dingin dan tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Jongin sedikitpun.

Jongin menarik nafas dalam, ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk meminta maaf. "Kemarin lusa, aegi bertanya padaku." Kata Jongin memulai, membuat Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya. Pandangannya sekarang terfokus pada namja yang duduk di kursi dapur. "Apakah aku akan tinggal bersama kalian lagi."

Dada Kyungsoo berdebar, dia tidak mengira anaknya akan bertanya seperti itu. "Dan apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran, walaupun dia terkejut, tapi dia tetap berusaha untuk bersikap tenang.

"Aku bilang, mungkin suatu saat." Kata Jongin dan menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang buru-buru memalingkan pandangannya dari Jongin. "Itu pun jika kau memberikanku kesempatan kedua, dan aku berhasil memenangkanmu lagi." Jongin tidak memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo. Baginya, memenangkan Kyungsoo kembali itu merupakan hal yang paling dia butuhkan saat ini.

Kyungsoo merasa pipinya memanas, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Memang benar Jongin menyakitinya, memang benar Jongin meninggalkannya demi Krystal, memang benar dia tidak membalas semua emailnya. Tapi Jongin selalu berhasil membuat debaran di dada Kyungsoo melaju lebih cepat. Dia tidak pernah bisa benar-benar membenci Jongin. Jika kalian berpikir Kyungsoo itu bodoh, kalian benar. Tapi semua orang berhak untuk kesempatan kedua bukan?

Jongin menghela nafas lagi, sesekali dia melirik ke arah air yang mulai mendidih. "Aku tahu hyung, yang ku lakukan padamu itu sangat tidak pantas. Aku sangat menyesal, melewatkan semua momen yang harusnya aku ada, termasuk golden age Taeoh."

Kyungsoo masih diam seribu bahasa. Dia hanya menunduk ke bawah, masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongin.

Melihat reaksi Kyungsoo, Jongin menjelaskan lagi "Kau tidak harus menerimaku lagi sebagai kekasihmu, aku tidak akan pernah memaksakan itu. Tapi aku ingin menebus segala kesalahanku, bisakah kau memberikanku kesempatan sekali lagi sebagai teman dan juga ayah Taeoh?" Kata Jongin saat dia menatap dalam mata Kyungsoo.

Tidak ada satu katapun yang terlontar dari mulut Kyungsoo dia masih diam. Tidak ingin salah melangkah, Kyungsoo menghirup nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Jongin tetap setia menunggu apapun yang akan terlontar dari bibir Kyungsoo, dia siap menerima makian, cemooh, umpatan, atau apapun keputusan Kyungsoo.

"Taeoh, dia sangat mengharapkanmu kembali." Kata-kata Kyungsoo itu membuat Jongin agak menghela nafas lega, tetapi dia tetap diam dan mendengarkan kembali. "Sebagai orang yang mengandungnya, aku bisa mengerti bahwa dia ingin memiliki keluarga yang lengkap. Tapi dia sangat berhati-hati, dia sangat cerdas dan cukup dewasa untuk anak seusianya. Dia pernah berpikir bahwa kau sudah melakukan hal buruk hanya dengan melihat tingkahku saat namamu disebut."

Jongin merasa bangga sekaligus sedih dengan kemampuan anaknya untuk memahami. Perkiraan anaknya itu memang tepat, Jongin sudah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat buruk dan keterlaluan pada Kyungsoo.

"Harusnya aku mengiyakan, tapi aku tidak ingin anak kita berpikiran buruk tentang ayahnya."

Jongin tertegun, dia kagum dengan sikap Kyungsoo. ' _Hyung, kau melampaui ekspektasiku._ ' Pikir Jongin. Sekarang Jongin lah yang tidak bisa berucap.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan kesempatan kedua padamu."

Mata Jongin terbelalak, apa benar? Kyungsoo tidak akan memberinya kesempatan kedua? "Hyung-"

"Tapi, kau harus mengerti, ini adalah kesempatan pertama dan terakhirmu untuk menjadi ayah yang baik bagi Taeoh."

Jongin yang tadinya tertunduk, sekarang seperti mendapat angin segar. Matanya bersinar seolah penuh harap. Dia tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. "I'll do my best for our son."

 ***Apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol, Taeoh, dan Baekhyun?***

"Paman Bee.." Teriak Taeoh dan berlari menghampiri Baekhyun yang baru saja masuk pintu supermarket.

"Hey aegi. Apa Bee membuatmu menunggu lama?" tanya Baekhyun dan Taeoh menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Apa kau membawa mobil sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak, tadi Taehyung mengantarku." Jawab Baekhyun dan menggandeng Taeoh, kemudian mereka berjalan mengambil troli.

"Siapa Taehyung?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

"Sekretarisku, bukankah aku sudah mengenalkannya padamu?"

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol berucap retoris. Ekspresi mukanya terlihat kesal.

"Oke, apa yang harus kita beli?" Baekhyun berkata, dia harus meeting dua jam lagi. Jadwalnya sangat padat, karena akhir-akhir ini dia harus menghadiri fanmeet dan rapat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata Jongin menatap lekat wajah Kyungsoo yang bersemu merah. Perlahan Jongin tersenyum mengingat orang yang ditatapnya sekarang tidak pernah berubah saat dia malu.

"What did you see?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Sekarang mata mereka bertemu.

"Nothing.." Jongin tersenyum dan terus menatap Kyungsoo, seolah tidak ada objek lain yang sepadan untuk dilihat. Kyungsoo semakin salah tingkah.

"Apa kau harus menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo agak kesal, tapi jantungnya tidak mau berhenti berdesir.

"Tentu, lagi pula tidak ada hal lain yang sepadan untuk dilihat."

Kalimat yang terucap dari Jongin membuatnya ingin muntah, he's too cheesy. Bagaimana Kyungsoo akan tahan dengannya? Dia memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi Jongin, kemudian merebus mie. Tanpa sadar, cara Kyungsoo memasukkan mie salah.

"Hati-hati hyung, airnya akan me-" Belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan ucapannya, air panas menyiprat ke tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ouch!" Kyungsoo berkata spontan dan memegangi tangannya. Jongin segera mendekat. Dia menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang terluka ke arahnya. Area telapak tangan kanan bagian luarnya memerah.

"Look what you've done, it's swollen!" Jongin berkata memarahi Kyungsoo. Jongin terlihat sangat khawatir dan segera mematikan kompor, kemudian mengajak Kyungsoo ke washtafle untuk membilas lukanya.

Saat Jongin seperti ini, tidak ada yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan. Jika dia protes, hal buruk mungkin akan terjadi. Jadi dia pasrah dan menuruti apa yang diucapkan oleh Jongin. Dulu, hal ini sering terjadi. Sifat Jongin yang overprotective pada Kyungsoo sudah menjadi kebiasaan dan tidak bisa dihilangkan walaupun 5 tahun telah berlalu.

Pernah dulu Kyungsoo protes, sebagai hasilnya, Jongin marah, sangat marah, dan itu sangat menakutkan bagi Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya tidak ingin Kyungsoo terluka. Dia tidak ingin miliknya yang berharga tergores walau barang sehelai rambut pun.

Perlahan Jongin mengalirkan air ke tangan Kyungsoo. Kemudian mengeringkannya dengan hati-hati, seolah-olah kulitnya akan mengelupas jika dia kasar sedikit saja. "Dimana saleb luka bakarnya?" tanya Jongin.

"Di kotak P3K sebelah rak itu." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Stay here!" Kata Jongin dan beranjak untuk mengambil saleb yang dimaksud. Setelah menemukannya, dia kembali dan mengoleskannya ke tangan Kyungsoo yang terluka. Sama halnya seperti mengeringkan tadi, kali ini dia juga melakukanya pelan-pelan.

"Apa masih sakit?" Jongin bertanya dan Kyungsoo menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Duduklah disini, aku yang akan menyelesaikan ramennya."

Seperti anjing baik yang menurut pada tuannya, Kyungsoo tetap diam dan menuruti apa perintah Jongin. Dia mengamati setiap tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Jongin seolah itu adalah tutorial memasak. Entah mengapa dia merindukan Jongin yang seperti ini. Jongin yang selalu perhatian padanya, Jongin yang dewasa dan mandiri.

Walaupun sangat menyakitkan, tapi dia ingin mendengar kata 'I love you' keluar dari bibir manis Jongin. Mendengar ucapan itu sudah bagaikan candu, Kyungsoo selalu menginginkannya lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Perahan senyuman manis terlukis di wajah Kyungsoo.

Tapi, tiba-tiba dia teringat akan apa yang dilakukan Jongin padanya. Senyuman itu kembali memudar. Ini sangat dilematis untuk Kyungsoo. Sisi lain dia menginginkan Jongin kembali, tapi di lain sisi dia takut untuk tersakiti.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja hyung?" pertanyaan Jongin itu membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Y-yeah,"

"Apa masih sakit?"

"Tidak terlalu." Kyungsoo kembali menjawab seadanya, dia tidak ingin debaran jantungnya melaju semakin cepat.

"Kemarilah, apa menurutmu ini sudah enak?"

"Appaaaa! Aku pulang!" Taeoh berteriak dari pintu depan. Spontan Jongin dan Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat malaikat kecil mereka datang. Chanyeol mengikuti di belakang Taeoh dengan membawa belanjaan.

"Huh? Tanganmu kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya saat dia melihat tangan Kyungsoo yang masih kemerahan. "Jongin!" Death glare paling mengerikan ia tujukan ke namja yang berdiri di samping meja makan.

"Tidak apa Chan, ini salahku. Aku yang tidak hati-hati." Kyungsoo menghentikan Chanyeol sebelum terjadi pembantaian pewaris KAI corp itu.

Taeoh sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan, kemudian mendekat pada appanya. Dia berbisik "Appa, apa ramennya sudah matang?"

"Tentu saja sudah aegy, apa kamu sangat lapar?" tanya Kyungsoo dan mengelus pelan rambut Taeoh.

"Taeoh sangat lapar, rasanya Taeoh bisa memakan gajah." Katanya dengan ekspresi yang sungguh menggemaskan. Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah selesai rapat, Baekhyun bergegas keluar.

"Hyung!" Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, spontan Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Ya Tae,"

"Kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Taehyung nafasnya agak tersengal karena meengejar Baekhyun.

"Bioskop, aku sudah janji pada Chanyeol dan Taeoh untuk pergi menemani mereka."

"Boleh aku mengantarmu? Aku juga sudah berjanji untuk bertemu Kookie di mall yang sama." Tanya Taehyung sambil memasang puppy eyes andalannya. Baekhyun yang merasa geli dengan tingkahnya terpaksa mengiyakan.

"Hahaha, kalian benar-benar sedang dimabuk asmara ya." Kata Baekhyun menggoda. Taehyung hanya tersipu malu.

Tak berapa lama mereka tiba di mall yang dimaksud. Sebuah kebetulan, mereka bertemu Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Taeoh, dan Jongin di dalam mall. Baekhyun berterimakasih pada Taehyung dan bergegas menemui Chanyeol.

"Hai semua." Baekhyun berkata ceria. Taeoh dan Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar saat melihat Baekhyun.

"Kau juga baru sampai Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengiyakan dan melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang mengodenya untuk segera mendekat.

"Apa itu Taehyung lagi?" tanya Chanyeol dingin saat Baekhyun sudah berada di sampingnya. Dia mengajak Baekhyun untuk menjauh dari yang lain. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Apa kau pacaran dengan dia?"

Baekhyun agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Tidak, dia sudah ku anggap seperti adikku."

"Jangan sering-sering bersamanya." Nada bicara Chanyeol terdengar ketus.

"Kenapa? Dia sekretarisku Chan.." Mungkinkah Chanyeol cemburu? Itu yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun sekarang.

"Aku takut anak-anak akan curiga." Jawaban Chanyeol itu sedikit mengecewakan untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera pergi menyusul Kyungsoo, Taeoh, dan Jongin yang sedang mengantri tiket. Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang. Dia berusaha untuk menyingkirkan rasa sesak yang ada di dadanya.

.

 ***Time Skip***

 **.**

"Appa! Ceritanya sangat bagus, Taeoh suka dengan Red." Celoteh Taeoh saat keluar dari bioskop. Dia menceritakan film Angry Bird The Movie yang baru saja dia tonton.

"Kenapa aegy?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan melihat ke arah buah hatinya.

"Karena Red sangat mirip dengan appa. Hehehe." Taeoh berkata agak seram melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang berkerut, sangat mirip dengan Red saat marah.

Jongin tertawa terbahak. "Anak kita ini benar hyung. Kau sangat mirip dengan Red. Hahahaha."

Dahi Kyungsoo semakin berkerut, dia mencubit Jongin. "Jangan ikut-ikutan ya.." Taeoh tertawa melihat tingkah orang tuanya. "Mwo?! Aegy juga ingin dicubit huh?" Kata Kyungsoo dan bergantian mencubit Jongin dan Taeoh. Mereka tertawa senang.

"Awas ya..Appa akan mencubit kalian sampai appa puas."

"Ampun Appa! Ahahaha." "Ampun hyung! Hahhaha." Taeoh dan Jongin berkata bersamaan. Kyungsoo masih terus mencubit mereka.

"Appa. hahahha. Appa..sudah, hahahhah. Ampun." Kata Taeoh, Kyungsoo menghentikan cubitannya.

"Baiklah, kalian appa ampuni. Tapi lain kali jangan harap ada ampun ya.." Kyungsoo berkata sambil menggerakkan telunjuknya seolah memperingatkan. Taeoh dan Jongin mengangguk paham, mereka masih mengatur nafas dari tawa yang melelahkan.

"Ayah, Taeoh ingin main ke sana." Taeoh berkata pada Jongin dan menunjuk arena bermain.

"Baiklah, ayo." Kata Jongin dan menggendong Taeoh ke tempat yang dimaksud.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut melihat keakraban yang ditunjukkan oleh Kyungsoo dan Taeoh kepada Jongin. Sebenarnya dia merasa sangat cemburu, tetapi tawa Kyungsoo dan Taeoh yang terlihat sangat lepas dan bahagia, Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Baekhyun menyadari hal itu, kemudian mendekat pada Chanyeol dan menggandeng tangannya. Chanyeol spontan melepas gandengan tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan mendekat pada Kyungsoo. Membiarkan Baekhyun berdiri sendiri di tempat yang sama.

Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin bersama Taeoh pergi. Dia berpikir bahwa memberikan Jongin kesempatan untuk menjadi ayah yang baik bagi Taeoh adalah keputusan yang tepat. Senyuman kecil terukir di wajah Kyungsoo. ' _Orion, semoga ini memang keputusan yang tepat._ ' Kata Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyusul mereka?" Tanya Chanyeol saat berdiri di samping Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin pergi bersamamu dan Baekhyun." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Eh? Tapi bagaimana nanti kalau Taeoh mencarimu. Lagi pula aku tidak bisa mempercayai Jongin untuk menjaga Taeoh sendirian. Aku akan pergi makan duluan bersama Baek- eh?" Chanyeol menoleh ke samping, berharap ada Baekhyun disana. "Bae, apa yang kau lakukan di sana sendirian?" Kata Chanyeol saat dia melihat Baekhyun duduk di dekat pintu keluar bioskop. Dia segera mendatangi Baekhyun dan menggandengnya untuk mendekat pada Kyungsoo.

"Ah, maaf, aku tadi harus menelfon sekretarisku sebentar." Kata Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Apa jadwalmu sepadat itu Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya ingin memastikan acara untuk besok." Baekhyun melihat ke arah Chanyeol. "Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Namja itu bertanya seolah antusias.

"Kyungsoo, sebaiknya kau cepat menyusul Jongin dan Taeoh, aku benar-benar tidak percaya padanya." Kata Chanyeol. "Aku dan Baekhyun akan makan duluan, nanti akan ku beritahu tempatnya." Kemudian merangkul pinggang Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti Baek.." Kata Kyungsoo dan pergi menyusul Jongin dan Taeoh di arena bermain.

 **~To be continue~**

 **A/N: I know, i'm sorry, its been a while. So many things came up, and i don't have enough time to write, sorry reader-nim. Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini. Aku suka dengan cerita seperti ini (terutama untuk chanbaek-nya). Apa menurut kalian keputusan Kyungsoo untuk memberikan kesempatan pada Jongin salah? let me know, please..**


	6. Chapter 6

_Have you seen the way I looked at you?_

 **Chapter 6: Where are you?**

 _"Kyungsoo, sebaiknya kau cepat menyusul Jongin dan Taeoh, aku benar-benar tidak percaya padanya." Kata Chanyeol. "Aku dan Baekhyun akan makan duluan, nanti akan ku beritahu tempatnya." Kemudian merangkul pinggang Baekhyun._

 _"Baiklah, sampai nanti Baek.." Kata Kyungsoo dan pergi menyusul Jongin dan Taeoh di arena bermain._

 **Author's POV**

"Appa!" Kata Taeoh saat melihat appanya, dia menggerakkan tangan mungilnya seraya meminta Kyungsoo untuk mendekat.

"Apa yang ingin kau mainkan aegi?"

"Semuanya, appa!" Anak itu berkata, dia terlihat sangat senang. Kyungsoo belum pernah melihat anaknya setulus ini saat tertawa beberapa bulan terakhir. Mungkin ini adalah yang diinginkan anak itu selama ini. Kyungsoo senang melihat anaknya bahagia. Tapi, di dalam hatinya dia takut. Takut jikalau peristiwa yang sama akan menyakiti hati anaknya.

Kyungsoo pun sebenarnya belum tahu bagaimana sebenarnya hubungan Jongin dengan Krystal saat ini. Dia harus segera menanyakannya pada Jongin sebelum semuanya terlalu jauh, sebelum harapannya bersemi kembali.

"Appa!" Suara Taeoh menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Dia melihat buah hatinya menatap dengan bingung. Perlahan tangan Taeoh menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo. "Apa yang Appa pikirkan?" Senyum gembira yang sedari tadi terukir di wajah anaknya, sekarang berubah menjadi raut kekhawatiran.

"Hem? Haha, appa hanya berpikir dimana kita akan makan hari ini. Appa lupa tidak membeli bahan untuk dimasak, jadi appa khawatir kalau sepulang dari sini nanti, anak appa yang tampan ini akan kelaparan." Kyungsoo terpaksa berbohong. Kyungsoo tidak ingin kegembiraan yang baru saja dirasakan anaknya menghilang bagaikan asap. Dia tidak boleh kecolongan lagi.

Mendengar penjelasan dari appanya, Taeoh merasa lega. "Nanti kita akan mampir supermarket sebentar jika kau mau hyung." Kata Jongin. Dia merasa bukan ini yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo tadi. Apa ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya? Jongin berjanji untuk menanyakannya nanti.

"Kau bisa bermain bersama ayahmu, appa akan menunggu disini. Jongin, jaga aegi oke!"

Jongin mengangguk sebagai balasan. "Baiklah sayang, apa yang ingin kau mainkan dahulu?" Katanya dan menggandeng Taeoh masuk ke area bermain. Taeoh menarik tangan ayahnya ke permainan yang dia sukai.

Melihat bagaimana cara Jongin menemani Taeoh, serta menjaganya, harusnya ini menjadi keputusan yang tepat bukan? Sebuah senyuman terlukis manis di wajah Kyungsoo sekarang. Dia berandai-andai, jika peristiwa itu tidak pernah terjadi, apakah mereka juga akan sebahagia ini?

 **Kyungsoo's POV**

Sebenarnya sampai saat ini aku masih belum bisa beranjak dari masa lalu. Aku tidak tahu harus memukulnya dengan keras, atau memeluknya erat. Memang benar aku membencinya. Aku selalu menanti agar kebencianku padanya menjadi sesuatu yang tidak berarti lagi. Aku sudah membencinya selama lima tahun, tetapi, setiap kali aku menatapnya lagi, yang aku tahu, semua usahaku seolah percuma.

Banyak orang bilang bahwa cinta pertama memang sulit dilupakan. Sepahit apapun kisah cinta itu, sebuah ketidakmungkinan untuk melupakannya. Bagiku, Jongin adalah cinta pertamaku. Dia adalah orang yang membuatku tidak bisa tenggelam dalam lautan cinta lagi.

Senyumnya masih sama dengan yang dulu. Senyuman yang selalu membuat debar dadaku berpacu lebih cepat. Sekuat apapun nalarku menyangkal, menolak, tapi tubuhku selalu berespon sebaliknya. Seolah darah ini berlomba untuk segera keluar dari jantungku, dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuh.

Saat seseorang tersakiti, mereka belajar membenci. Saat seseorang memilih untuk membenci, maka tidak akan ada kedamaian. Sekarang aku mengerti bahwa tidak ada gunanya aku terus menerus berusaha untuk membenci, jika setiap kali melihatnya tersenyum, sebuah rasa itu mekar kembali.

 **Author's POV**

Kyungsoo meneguk air mineral yang sedari tadi dibawanya sambil terus memperhatikan Jongin dan Taeoh. Dia memberikan waktu untuk Jongin agar bisa menikmati waktu bersama dengan anaknya. Meskipun waktu yang diberikan Kyungsoo belum cukup untuk mengganti waktu yang dia buang selama ini.

Setelah beberapa saat, Taeoh dan Jongin kembali. "Appa, aku sangat lelah."

"Siapa suruh bermain semuanya, aegi, kemarilah." Kata Kyungsoo dan menggendong anaknya, berharap Taeoh dapat beristirahat.

"Kita pulang sekarang hyung?" tanya Jongin sambil mengelus rambut anaknya.

"Apa kita tidak menunggu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?" Katanya sambil terus berjalan di samping Jongin.

"Mungkin mereka sedang menikmati waktu bersama."

Kyungsoo mengiyakan. "Kau benar, kalau begitu, tolong telfon Chanyeol kalau kita pulang duluan."

 **Chanyeol & Baekhyun**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memilih cafe yang dirasa cukup nyaman. Pelayan mempersilakan mereka masuk. Di dalam cafe itu tidak terlalu ramai sehingga mereka bisa memilih tempat duduk sendiri. Mereka hanya memesan dua cangkir black americano.

Chanyeol terlihat sangat tidak senang. Seolah dia sedang memakan sesuatu yang pahit. Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa tahan melihat Chanyeol seperti ini. Dia memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Chanyeol," Kata Baekhyun pelan. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kau tidak senang dengan kedekatan mereka?"

Chanyeol spontan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. "Bukan."

"Lalu?"

Chanyeol masih terdiam. Suasana hatinya sedang kacau sekarang, dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan. Cintanya kepada Kyungsoo memang tidak terbantahkan. Tapi, kebahagiaan Kyungsoo bisa bersatu bersama Jongin itu mutlak.

Disisi lain, Chanyeol tidak pernah menyadari Baekhyun yang selalu ada untuknya.

"Chanyeol, kau tahu, terkadang tidak semua orang beruntung dalam cintanya. Ada yang mencintai dan merasa dicintai, ada pula yang mencintai tapi tidak pernah dicintai. Bukankah cinta tidak selalu berbalas?"

Chanyeol masih belum berkata apapun. Dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan omongan Baekhyun. Perlahan, dia tersadar saat merasakan kehangatan yang menggenggam tangannya. Sekali lagi, dia melihat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Kita tidak seharusnya berpura-pura seperti ini. Hal ini hanya akan mempersulit keadaanmu. Jangan menyangkal dirimu sendiri dengan selalu mengatakan bahwa kau senang atas kebahagiaan mereka." Baekhyun merasa dia sedang menceramahi dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tahu apa soal perasaan?" Kalimat yang Chanyeol ucapkan itu seolah membuat Baekhyun merasakan busur panah menancap tepat di dadanya. "Jangan sok tau! Kau itu cuma teman. Kenapa kau berkata seolah kau mengerti segalanya?" Chanyeol berkata ketus dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya, menurut Chanyeol, apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun itu benar. Tapi, dia tidak ingin mengakuinya.

"Apa kau merasa tidak senang membantuku? Apa kau merasa keberatan dengan kepura-puraan hubungan kita?"

"A-apa? Aku tidak bermaksud begitu Chan-"

"Ah! Sudahlah!" Chanyeol sangat marah dan menggebrak meja. "Apa kau menginginkan aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Kyungsoo?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu. Chanyeol tenanglah." Baekhyun mendekat pada Chanyeol untuk menenangkannya. Sebagai respon menolak, Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun sehingga jatuh ke lantai dengan suara yang lebih dari cukup untuk membuat semua perhatian tertuju pada mereka. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menggunakan siku lengan kirinya untuk menahan. Itu adalah kesalahan, sekarang sikunya terasa sangat sakit. Perlahan dia bangkit dan tetap duduk di lantai.

Dia tahu Chanyeol tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitinya. Jadi dia menahan rasa sakitnya dan tetap diam.

"Dengar ya Baek, aku hanya ingin membuat Kyungsoo bahagia dengan Jongin. Dan aku mohon padamu untuk tetap bertahan sampai keinginanku itu tercapai. Jadi tetaplah diam dan jangan sok tau lagi!" Chanyeol terdengar mengancam.

Baekhyun merasa tidak tahan lagi. Dia ingin dianggap oleh Chanyeol, dia ingin kehadirannya disadari. Dia ingin membuat Chanyeol tahu ketulusan cinta yang selama ini dia curahkan pada Chanyeol. Tapi dia tidak berani mengatakannya sekarang. Tidak sekarang, mungkin suatu saat nanti Chanyeol akan sadar.

"Baiklah, maaf.." Itulah yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol pergi ke kasir kemudian keluar tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Dia bahkan tidak membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Seorang pelayan cafe membantunya dan menanyakan apa dia baik-baik saja. Baekhyun mengangguk, berterimakasih, kemudian pergi dari cafe itu menuju klinik kesehatan yang ada di mall untuk memastikan kondisi sikunya.

 _I try to pluck away the poisonous flower petals_

 _Blooming in the core of crimson tears_

 _It bloom from the root along with wounds_

 _That crimson drops keep falling themselves_

 _Being treated like usable goods_

 _You make me dance in your palms_

 _To follow your every comands_

 _How foolish i am_

(Byun Baekhyun)

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak menyadari ada dua pasang mata yang mengamati mereka di dalam cafe tadi.

"Kenapa kau mencegahku untuk menolong Baekhyun tadi? Dia sangat kesakitan, aku melihat dia memegangi siku kirinya." kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Kalau kau menolongnya, mungkin dia akan merasa tertangkap basah. Lagi pula kita kebetulan saja berada di sini." Jawab orang yang lain.

"Tapi Chanyeol terlalu kasar pada Baekhyun. Tidakkah Chanyeol menyadari Baekhyun benar-benar mencintainya?"

"Luhan, suatu saat Chanyeol akan sadar. Aku yakin itu."

"Nee..araso Sehun-ah."

 **Author's POV**

"Where have you been?" Tanya seorang wanita cantik yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu saat Jongin masuk ke dalam. Dia mengenakan kimono tidur sutra berwarna merah hitam yang lembut dan transparan, bagian dadanya tidak tertutup dengan sempurna. Wanita itu melihat ke arah Jongin dengan tatapan sebal. Tangannya menyilang dada, membuat belahan payudaranya semakin terlihat indah. Dia menyanding secangkir kopi panas.

Jongin tidak begitu menghiraukan pertanyaannya dan fokus melepas sepatu, kemudian berjalan melewati sofa. Dia melirik secangkir kopi yang ada di depan wanita itu sudah hampir kosong. "Krystal, bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak meminum kopi selarut ini? Kau akan sulit tidur dan mengeluh di keesokan harinya." Setelah berkata, Jongin berjalan ke dapur untuk meneguk segelas air putih.

"Okay, next time." Kata Krystal dan mengikuti Jongin ke dapur sambil membawa kopinya. "Makan malamnya sudah dingin."

"Aku cuma mau mandi dan pergi tidur." Jongin mengisi kembali gelasnya dengan air putih. "Lagi pula kenapa kau beli makanan sebanyak ini?"

Krystal menarik sebuah kursi dapur dan duduk disana. Dia meminum kopinya perlahan. "Kita sudah jarang makan malam bersama. Aku ingin makan bersamamu." Katanya. Jongin tidak menanggapinya lagi. Dia hanya duduk di dekat wastafel. "Jongin kemarilah, duduk di dekatku." Sambung Krystal.

Jongin terdiam sejenak, kemudian dengan berat hati menarik kursi di depan Krystal. Dia meneguk kembali air air putih yang dibawanya, berharap dapat membantunya untuk berpikir lebih jernih. Kemudian dia menatap wanita duduk di depannya. Sejenak dia berpikir, jika saja Kyungsoo yang berada di depannya, tersenyum manis dan menyiapkan makan malam. Jika saja semua pikirannya adalah nyata. Tanpa sadar dia terus menatap Krystal.

Krystal sadar bahwa dirinya intens diperhatikan oleh Jongin, dia merasa pipinya terbakar, menghasilkan semburat kemerahan yang cukup jelas di sana, membuatnya tersenyum menggoda. "Apakah ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Jongin tersadar dan kemudian menarik nafas panjang sebelum menghembuskan semua udara yang ada di dalam paru-parunya perlahan. "Ku rasa sekarang saatnya mengakhiri ini."

Krystal mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, dan mulai mencerna apa maksud Jongin. Kegembiraan memudar dari wajahnya dan digantikan raut kebingungan. "Apa?"

"Aku rasa akan lebih baik jika kita berpisah." Kata Jongin, dia berusaha keras untuk tidak menatap Krystal yang saat ini memasang muka terkejut.

"Tunggu dulu." Krystal mengernyitkan dahinya. "Bisakah kita membicarakannya terlebih dahulu?"

"Krystal, kita sudah tidak bahagia seperti dulu lagi." Jongin beralasan.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja akhir-akhir ini kita jarang bertemu. Tapi itu bukan masalah yang tidak dapat diperbaiki." Krystal berkata, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Jongin memegang salah satu tangan Krystal dan mengusapnya. "Aku tahu kau selingkuh dengan Myungsoo."

Mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Jongin, ekspresi wajah krystal berubah dari memelas menjadi terkejut sekaligus takut. "Jadi, kau sudah tahu kalau aku selingkuh dengan Myungsoo?"

Jongin melepaskan tangan Krystal perlahan, dia meneguk kembali air putihnya. "Ku lihat kau lebih bahagia dengannya."

"Apa kau gila?!" Tanya Krystal sedikit marah. "Kenapa kau langsung memutuskan seperti ini? Tidak bisakah kau memperjuangkan aku?"

Jongin menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak menyukai seseorang yang selingkuh. Lagi pula aku sudah pernah memperjuangkanmu, hingga semua temanku mengasingkanku."

"Kau dulu juga selingkuh denganku, bukankah itu sama saja? Tidakkah kau malu pada dirimu sendiri? Krystal merasa sangat marah.

"Kau benar. Itu sebabnya aku sangat membenci diriku yang sekarang." Kata Jongin dan menyingkirkan gelasnya.

"Aku tidak habis pikir denganmu. Kau ini memang BAJINGAN!" Amuk Krystal, kemudian dia berdiri, menggebrak meja dan pergi ke kamar, menutup pintu sekeras yang dia bisa.

Jongin menghela nafas lagi. Dia merasa bingung, bukankah seharusnya dia yang marah karena Krystal selingkuh darinya? Tapi kenapa Jongin yang kena marah?

Keesokan paginya Jongin terbangun paksa oleh alarm. Perjalanan jauh dari rumah Chanyeol kemarin tentunya membuat setiap ruas tulang punggungnya kaku. Belum lagi Taeoh selalu ingin digendong olehnya. Kemudian dia berpikir, bagaimana rasanya menjadi Kyungsoo yang setiap hari harus mengurus Taeoh dan bekerja.

Cukup lama Jongin larut dalam lamunannya, hingga tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00. Hawa dingin yang terasa membuatnya semakin enggan untuk beranjak dari kasur nyamannya. Dia mendengar handphonenya berdering, 'Sehun' tertera di layar. Segera dia mengangkat panggilan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Yobuseo?" Kata Jongin.

"Nee, apa kau masih malas-malasan di kasur tuan muda?" Kata Sehun sambil terkekeh. Dia bisa menebak dari suara Jongin yang masih terdengar parau.

"Ugh! Apa yang kau inginkan Sehun?" Jongin menyingkirkan selimut dan berjalan membuka tirai jendela.

"Tidak, aku tidak menginginkan apapun. Hanya ingin menanyakan kabarmu setelah kau berhasil bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, dan juga anakmu." Sehun menyebutkan kata anak dengan tegas.

"Ya, ya. Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu. Thankyou very much."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja aku akan meyakinkan Kyungsoo untuk menerimaku kembali."

"Bukan itu yang ku maksud, bagaimana dengan Krystal yang selalu kau banggakan itu?"

"Entahlah, dia selingkuh dengan Myungsoo. Dan seperti yang pernah kau katakan, dia terlihat lebih bahagia dan bebas."

"Ya, tentu saja. Myungsoo jauh lebih tampan darimu. Oiya, Luhan ingin bertemu denganmu. Bisakah kau luangkan waktumu sebentar?"

"Aku tahu, terimakasih sudah memperjelas." Kata Jongin kesal mendengar ejekan temannya itu. "Huh? Luhan hyung? Apa yang dia inginkan?"

"Entahlah, lebih baik kau bertemu langsung dengannya nanti. Dia memaksaku untuk membuatnya bisa bertemu denganmu. Kebahagiaanku terancam kalau kau tidak mau."

"Iya, iya. Kau katakan saja nanti dimana kita harus bertemu."

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti di apartemenku." Sehun tertawa sebelum memutus panggilannya.

"Dasar gila, apa kiranya yang akan Luhan hyung bicarakan denganku." Gumam Jongin. Dia melihat ke garasi, "Sepertinya Krystal sudah pergi. Kuharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang merepotkan."

Jongin memacu kendaraannya lebih cepat, dia sudah terlambat untuk bertemu dengan Luhan. Sepanjang jalan dia berdoa agar tidak dikunyah oleh rusa betina Sehun itu. ' _I'm a dead meat_ ' pikir Jongin. Mereka memintanya untuk bertemu pukul 23.00, apa mereka gila ingin bertemu pada waktu selarut itu? Benar-benar tidak bisa dimengerti oleh Jongin. Walaupun tidak seaneh dia sudah memiliki anak dari seorang laki-laki.

"Kau telat!" Kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Luhan begitu melihat pintu dibuka oleh Jongin. "Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak datang telat?"

"Ya, tapi hyung, kenapa larut sekali?" Timpal Jongin yang tidak ingin disalahkan. Begitu dia masuk langsung disuguhkan dengan nuansa coklat moca dan beberapa hiasan berbentuk bunga daisy di meja ataupun dinding. Seketika dia melirik ke arah Sehun yang hanya menggumam, atau lebih tepatnya memperingatkan Jongin untuk tidak mengomentari desain interior yang dipilih oleh Luhan.

Jongin kemudian duduk di salah satu sofa, berusaha menyamankan dirinya. Sementara Luhan duduk diseberangnya, seolah siap membombardir Jongin dengan berjuta pertanyaan. Jongin melihat Luhan meminum iced americanonya, kemudian meletakkannya ke atas meja dengan suara yang cukup untuk membuat hening.

"Kenapa kau menemui Kyungsoo? Jelaskan dengan alasan sebaik mungkin, Jongin." Jongin merasa tatapan Luhan akan membakarnya hidup-hidup. Sehun hanya duduk di tangan kursi di samping Luhan dan memakan camilan kacang merah. Dia tersenyum ke arah Jongin seolah mengejeknya. Spontan Jongin memicingkan matanya ke arah Sehun, yang ternyata cukup disadari oleh Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah aku memintamu untuk menjawab Jongin?"

"I-iya, maaf hyung." Kata Jongin sembari bersumpah akan membalas Sehun nanti. "Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin."

Mendengar jawaban Jongin, Luhan menghela nafas panjang. "Kita tau kalau kau ingin menemuinya, tapi kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu hyung, i just did."

"Oke Jongin, apakah kau sudah mengetahui semuanya?"

"Apa semua yang kau maksud adalah aku memiliki seorang anak laki-laki dari seorang laki-laki, yang sudah selama lima tahun kalian sembunyikan dariku?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan, yang ku maksud adalah bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa mengandung."

"Aku diberitahu oleh Chanyeol bahwa kedua orangtuanya dibunuh dan dia dijadikan kelinci percobaan atau semacam itu." Kata Jongin mengingat-ingat yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Kau benar, tapi apa kau tahu kenapa keluarganya diincar?"

"Tidak, kenapa hyung?" Tanya Jongin.

"Mereka menginginkan sebuah data, dan ya, mereka mendapatkannya." Kata Luhan menjelaskan. "Data apa itu, dan seberapa penting aku tidak tahu. Tanyalah pada Kyungsoo langsung."

"Apa itu berarti Kyungsoo aman sekarang?"

"Ku rasa dia aman, selama tidak ada yang tahu bahwa marga aslinya adalah Do."

"Tidakkah selama ini polisi mencari siapa pelakunya?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Apakah kamu tidak berpikir bahwa mereka juga menguasai polisi Jongin?" Luhan membalikkan pertanyaan.

Jongin mengangguk. "Baiklah hyung, aku mengerti." Terkadang Jongin berpikir, apakah Luhan ini adalah ketua yakuza atau semacamnya.

"Kurasa ini sudah jelas." Sehun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk mencegah Krystal mengamuk dan mengancam Kyungsoo serta Taeoh." Imbuhnya sambil berjalan menuju dapur. "Kau mau kopi?"

"Sehun,"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, namja itu langsung menengok. "Ya hyung?"

"Kalau kalian sudah selesai mengobrol, jangan lupa matikan lampunya, hemat energi." Kata Luhan memperingatkan. Terkadang Luhan menjadi sangat bawel saat berurusan dengan masalah ini.

"Oke hyung." Jawabnya dan kembali memulai pembicaraan dengan Jongin sambil menuangkan ekstrak kopi ke dalam cangkir dan menambahkan beberapa sendok kreamer.

Mereka berdua terus berbicara, membahas cara yang terbaik agar Kyungsoo dan Taeoh tetap aman. Sesekali Jongin menyruput kopinya. Kemudian dia menarik nafas panjang.

"Kau tau Sehun, dulu ayahku pernah mengatakan suatu pepatah, 'burung yang pergi, tidak pernah meninggalkan sarang yang berantakan'."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya saat jika kau berniat meninggalkan seseorang, jangan berikan mereka beban." Kata Jongin menjelaskan.

"Oh, oke." Jawab Sehun singkat dan melihat handphonenya lagi.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kesal, karena kekasih Luhan itu hanya mengiyakan omongannya. "Kemudian aku bertanya pada ayahku, bagaimana kalau dia yang pergi ingin kembali?"

"Bagaimana?" Sehun bertanya seolah tertarik dengan cerita Jongin.

"Kata ayahku, maka sebaiknya burung itu berharap dia cukup pintar untuk mengatasi masalah yang dia tinggalkan."

"Jadi, apakah kau cukup pintar untuk mengatasi masalahmu ini Jongin?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sampai sekarang aku terus berharap semoga aku cukup pintar." Kata Jongin dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi.

"Sehun,"

Untuk kedua kalinya Sehun mendengar nada yang sama dari suara yang sama, kemudian dia menoleh, "Ya hyung?"

"Apakah kalian tidak tidur semalam? Ini sudah pukul 7 pagi." Kata Luhan keluar dari kamarnya sambil mengusap matanya yang masih terasa sedikit lengket.

Sehun dan Jongin saling tatap, mereka tidak sadar apa yang mereka bicarakan begitu banyak dan sekarang matahari sudah menampakkan sinar keemasan. "I think so." Jawab Sehun masih tidak percaya bahwa mereka tidak tidur malam itu.

Beberapa hari kemudian Jongin kembali menjemput Taeoh ke sekolah.

"Halo ayah." Sapa Taeoh senang. Sambil berlari memeluk Jongin yang masuk ke halaman sekolahnya.

"Hai aegi, dimana appa?" Tanya Jongin dan mengusap rambut anaknya.

Taeoh menggandeng tangan ayahnya dan menyeretnya masuk. "Didalam." Katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan dengan tangan kirinya. "Kelasnya sudah selesai dari tadi, tapi appa masih membereskan mainan dan memintaku untuk menunggu di taman bermain."

"Ayo masuk dan bantu appamu." Kata Jongin melangkah masuk. "Perlu bantuan hyung?" Katanya saat masuk ruangan.

Kyungsoo terkejut dan menjatuhkan setumpuk mainan yang sudah dirapikannya. "Jongin! Kau mengejutkanku." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Ah, maaf hyung, akan ku bantu." Kemudian Jongin mendekat dan menyusun kembali mainan yang tadi dijatuhkan Kyungsoo. Taeoh tertawa kecil saat melihat interaksi kedua ayahnya.

Selang beberapa menit, semuanya mainan yang berserakan sudah tertata rapi kembali. Jongin mengajak Taeoh dan Kyungsoo untuk pulang. Mobil mereka berderu melewati jalanan yang cukup sepi. Mereka tidak sadar, ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi melihat dan mengikuti mereka. Krystal.

Satu bulan berlalu, cuaca menjadi semakin dingin Bulan Januari. Jongin duduk termenung di ruangannya, dia mengelus lengan kursi dan memandang jauh melalui jendela kaca, kesibukan lalulintas pada jam pulang kantor terdengar sangat padat di bawah, langit senja mulai memudar dan digantikan oleh kegelapan. Hatinya merasa khawatir, karena Krystal tidak menampakkan wajahnya ataupun menghubunginya. Bukan Krystal yang namja itu khawatirkan, namun keselamatan Taeoh dan Kyungsoo. Apakah itu ada hubungannya? Tentu saja ada.

Dia terkejut saat mendengar handphonenya berdering. 'Chanyeol' tertera di layar. "Yobuseo?" Sapa Jongin.

"Jongin. Apa Kyungsoo dan Taeoh bersamamu?" Kata Chanyeol terdengar sangat panik. Mendengar pertanyaan itu jantung Jongin seperti berhenti berdetak.

"T-tidak hyung. Apa yang terjadi?" Jongin menjawab, suaranya agak gemetar. Apa yang dia khawatirkan selama ini jadi kenyataan. 'Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin.' Pikirnya.

"Hari ini Kyungsoo memintaku untuk menjemputnya, namun saat aku tiba disana dia dan Taeoh tidak ada, saat aku bertanya pada satpam, dia bilang tidak melihat Kyungsoo ataupun Taeoh hari ini. Aku mengantarnya tadi pagi. Tapi aku tidak mengantarnya sampai sekolah karena terburu-buru. Jongin, kau tau dimana dia?" Kata Chanyeol menjelaskan.

Dia tidak bisa mengubah apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini menjadi kata-kata. Pikirannya terlalu kacau. Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk tau dimana Kyungsoo dan anaknya berada. 'Andai saja aku bisa tau dimana mereka' pikirnya lagi. Jongin merasa dia harusnya mengingat sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Jongin?"

"Ah! Hyung, aku memasang pelacak di tas sekolah Taeoh 2 minggu yang lalu. Aku coba cek sebentar." Kata Jongin, yang kemudian membuka komputernya dan masuk ke dalam sistem yang telah dirancang oleh Deer Corp. Dia ingat kalau Sehun memberinya chip pelacak dan menyarankan untuk memasangnya di tas Taeoh. Chip yang merupakan GPS itu bisa memperlihatkan lokasi pengguna. Jongin mengetikkan password dan nomor dari chip itu. Beberapa detik kemudian muncul sebuah peta yang menunjukkan titik merah yang berkedip.

'Thankyou Sehun' gumam Jongin.

"Halo, Chanyeol hyung. Aku sudah tahu lokasi koordinatnya 35o6'10"N 129o2'25"E. Mereka berada di Port of Busan." Kata Jongin menjelaskan.

"Baiklah, kita bertemu di Gimpo 1 jam lagi dan kita ke Busan bersama-sama. Aku akan mengajak Baekhyun. Kau beritahu Sehun dan Luhan hyung." Kata Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Baiklah."

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Jongin, Chanyeol menutup telfonnya. Jongin mengambil jasnya dan segera keluar dari ruangan. Dia menelfon Sehun yang segera diangkat olehnya. "Yobuseo?" Kata namja dari ujung telfon.

"Sehun, dimana kau? Sepertinya Kyungsoo dan Taeoh sedang dalam bahaya, dia berada di Kota Busan sekarang." Kata Jongin sambil terus berjalan memasuki lift menuju basement.

"Apa? Aku berada di dekat Icheon bersama Luhan. Aku dan Luhan hyung akan menyusul kalian dari sini. Dimana titik temunya?"

"Aku, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun akan terbang dari Gimpo. Kita bertemu di hotel, akan ku beritahu nanti. "

"Oke." Kata Sehun dan langsung menutup telfonnya. Jongin segera melaju ke Gimpo, dan tentu saja dia tidak lupa membawa apa yang sekiranya akan dibutuhkan.

Setelah 20 menit berkendara, Jongin sampai di Gimpo. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah menunggunya disana.

"Apakah semua sudah siap Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol saat tiba di sana. Jongin mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tiba-tiba handphone Jongin berdering. Nomor tidak dikenal tertera di layar.

Spontan Jongin menatap ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, kemudian mengisyaratkan mereka untuk mendekat. Perlahan Jongin mengangkat telfonnya. Dia diam, membiarkan seseorang di ujung telefon untuk berkata terlebih dahulu. Dia memencet mode loud speaker agar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa mendengar.

"Kim Jongin-ssi." Suaranya terdengar disamarkan. "Apa kau kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga untukmu?" Katanya dan tertawa keras.

"Bedebah! Dimana Kyungsoo dan Taeoh?" Jongin terdengar sangat marah.

"Temukan mereka sebelum pukul 7 besok pagi, atau kautidak akan melihat mereka lagi." Katanya. "Aku akan memberimu petunjuk, Busan 4-12-2-15-21-19-18-5-19-18-0-1-3-8-0 Find the Loser." Kemudian dia mematikan telfon.

To be continue..

 **A/N: Longtime no see reader-nim. Sudah satu tahun lebih kurasa. Maaf baru update lagi, maaf jika membuat menunggu. Saya kembali, walaupun dengan chapter yang cukup pendek dan ceritanya hampir selesai. Semoga reader-nim berkenan. Thankyou（＾ｖ＾）**


End file.
